Les Enfants de Lumière
by Kalaxa
Summary: UA La guerre fait rage et personne, moldus ou sorciers, n’est épargné. Mais l’espoir ressurgit quand apparaissent enfin les redoutables Enfants de Lumière, dernière chance du monde magique. En pause, durée indéterminée : infos dans ma bio
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling ; rien ne m'appartient sauf ce qui concerne les Enfants de Lumière.  
** Rating :** On va dire T pour commencer ! Attention, peut être amené à changer, selon l'inspiration du moment…  
**Genre :** UA - Aventure / Humour.  
**NdA :** Ceci est donc un chapitre remanié. J'espère que cette nouvelle version de l'histoire vous plaira !  
Dans les dialogues, quelques termes de gaéliques ont été insérés : la traduction se trouve en fin de chapitre.  
**Résumé :** UA. La guerre fait rage, personne -moldus ou sorciers- n'est épargné. Mais l'espoir ressurgit quand apparaissent enfin les redoutables Enfants de Lumière, dernière chance du monde magique…  
**Date :** 27 février 2007 (version modifiée)

* * *

** Avalon, VI ème siècle de notre ère**

Les prêtres et les prêtresses d'Avalon vivent sur leur île en totale autarcie, loin du monde des Hommes. Pourtant, ils n'en sont pas moins humains, faits de chair, de sang et de désir.

Un des fruits de ce désir était justement sur le point d'éclore : rapprochez vous donc de cette chaumière, entendez-vous les cris de douleur ?

Une femme brune est étendue sur une couche de paille, les jambes écartées, son ventre tendu semblant animé d'une vie propre. Son front est couvert de sueur, elle sert les dents. Une de ses compagne, assise derrière elle, la maintient fermement.

**"Pousse Morgause, pousse !"** grogne une seconde femme, dissimulée entre les jambes fines de la parturiente.

La Magie dégagée par toutes ces femmes fait trembler les lampes, qu'on dirait prises de folie, et la faible lueur de la pleine lune tombe sur le ventre rond et douloureux.

**"Un dernier effort ma sœur !"** s'exclame la sage-femme, tandis qu'un faible vagissement se fait entendre.

La jeune femme blonde réceptionna alors dans ses mains tendues le corps frêle du nouveau né qui, privé de la chaleur du ventre maternel, se met à hurler, arrachant un sourire entendu de la part des femmes présentes.

Tandis que tous s'affaire autour du nouveau-né, personne ne remarque le sang qui coule, la pâleur qui s'étend et le souffle qui diminue. La jeune mère va rendre l'âme, elle attend la mort sereinement car elle sait que sa tâche est accomplie.

Soudain, elle se redresse sur sa couche souillée et une vague de pure magie fait se retourner l'assistance vers elle, dans un silence assourdissant.

D'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Ceridwen elle-même, la jolie Morgause, les yeux brillants et les bras tendus vers cet enfant qu'elle ne verra jamais, se mit à psalmodier.

_**"Le Mal est là, qui rode déjà  
Sa menace s'abat sur nos enfants.  
Afin que leurs vies soient préservées  
Toute Magie leur sera retirée  
Et seul un grand péril pourra la ramener."**_

Le voix s'éteint. C'est fini, la jolie Morgause est partie.

**Domaine de Lallybroch, Ecosse, de nos jours **

**  
"****Je suis prest !****"** murmurais-je en poussant la porte de la chambre de mon grand-père. Notre devise familiale ne m'apporta finalement aucun soutien et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je m'approchais de la frêle et pâle silhouette.

**"Ciamar a tha thu?" **demandais-je d'une voix tremblante en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Une vieille main parcheminée saisit la mienne et déposa un faible baiser dans ma paume.

**"Je vais mourir mo chridhe"** me répondit mon grand-père, levant vers moi ses yeux du même vert que la lande de notre Ecosse bien aimée.

**"Tu ne peux pas mourir ! J'ai tant besoin de toi !"** hurlais-je en me reculant brusquement. Je ne pouvais le croire, encore moins l'accepter. Il était ma seule famille et, bientôt, je serais définitivement orpheline car c'est lui, Dùghall Ian Crìsdean MacKenzie Cameron, qui m'a élevé, après la tragique disparition de mes parents.

**"****Brianna Gayle Sorcha Graham MacKenzie !****" **tonna t-il **"Tu vas cesser immédiatement de pleurnicher ou je te mets une fessée !"**

Hum, c'est tout lui ça : se mettre en colère pour éviter de pleurer. Mais j'en avais vu d'autres et, cette fois-ci, mes larmes ne se laissèrent pas impressionner, continuant à couler sur mon visage.

Lentement, il me fit signe d'approcher et je m'assis à nouveau à ses côtés. Le fier Dùghall tapota le matelas et, comme si j'avais à nouveau cinq ans, je m'allongeais à côté de lui, pressant mon visage contre son torse.

**"Je vais enfin retrouver ma douce ****Catrìona**** ; sois forte a Nigheann ."** déclara t-il en me caressant le dos, pour tenter d'apaiser mon chagrin.

Longtemps, nous restâmes enlacés. La pleine lune se leva et son cœur fatigué s'arrêta. Le mien était brisé et je pleurais jusqu'à ce que l'intendante de la maison vienne me prendre dans ses bras pour me conduire à la cuisine.

* * *

_**Ciamar a tha thu / Comment vas-tu ?  
Mo chridhe / Mon cœur  
A Nigheann / Ma Fille**_


	2. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 01 - Nouvelle Version **

**Date : **27 février 2007

* * *

**Domaine de Lallybroch, Ecosse, quinze jour plus tard**

Je me nomme Brianna Gayle Sorcha Graham MacKenzie, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bree.  
Je suis fille des montagnes brumeuses et secrètes des Highlands d'Ecosse.  
Je viens d'avoir 20 ans et depuis le décès de mon grand-père, je suis la dernière descendante d'une longue lignée de fiers et féroces Highlanders ; le clan des MacKensie.

Je reviens tout juste d'un voyage à Dùn Eideann , où j'ai du faire face à une montagne de tracasseries administratives ; héritière, ce n'est pas un job facile…

Bref, j'avais bien besoin de cette balade sur la lande !

Vêtue d'une tenue indigne de mon rang selon mon intendante (bottes crasseuses, vieux jeans et vieux pull noir), je pris le chemin de la colline aux fées, tandis que Fergus, mon chien, gambadait à mes côtés.

D'habitude, je n'amène pas Fergus avec moi, il se fait vieux et je ne veux pas le fatiguer. Mais Eilidh avait insisté : soit je prenais Fergus et une carabine avec moi, soit elle me cloîtrait de force dans sa cuisine. Autant vous dire que j'ai choisi la solution de facilité car affronter Eilidh quand elle est dans cet état, c'est de l'inconscience pure.

Il se trouve que les nouvelles en provenance du reste du monde faisait frissonner même nos plus valeureux Highlanders et que leurs enfants devaient subir une attention dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. En effet, un groupe non identifié s'en prenait aux jeunes, garçons et filles confondus, d'une vingtaine d'années et ce uniquement dans des coins paumés comme chez nous.

J'entamais enfin l'ascension de la colline aux fées, au somment de laquelle se trouve un très ancien cromlech, Fergus peinant derrière, ma fidèle carabine à la main et un sac de provisions sur le dos.

La journée s'annonçait magnifique…

** Château de Poudlard, même époque**

**  
"Je crois que nous en avons trouvé une autre Albus !"**  
La voix joyeuse de Remus Lupin résonna dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, qui se tourna alors vers la cheminée, où flambait un feu d'un magnifique vert émeraude.

**"Formidable ! Où ça ?"**  
Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonne humeur quand le vénérable directeur s'agenouilla devant l'âtre pour faire face au jeune sorcier.

**"En Ecosse, c'est une jeune femme."** répondit-il en lui tendant un épais dossier à la couverture blanche et dorée.

**"Hé bien, qu'attendez-vous pour nous la ramener !?"** questionna le sorcier d'une voix enjouée.

Et, tandis que le jeune sorcier disparaissait, Albus Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau pour consulter le dossier concernant Brianna Gayle Sorcha Graham MacKenzie.

** Landes brumeuses, Ecosse, une heure plus tard**

Etendue sur une grosse pierre, je savoure la caresse légère d'un timide soleil. Fergus s'est endormi à mes pieds, après que nous ayons partagés mon casse-croûte.

Je me retourne sur un coude pour profiter de la vue sur mes chères montagnes quand un élément incongrue dans le paysage me fit froncer les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que cette vieille botte puante fait ici ? _ grogna ma petite voix. Ha, je ne vous ait pas dit ; j'ai la chance d'être l'heureuse propriétaire d'une petite voix particulièrement agaçante et particulièrement douée pour mettre le doigt sur les choses que je n'oserais pas dire à voix haute.

Bref, j'adore la nature et je déteste qu'on la souille en y laissant traîner des cochonneries. D'un bond souple, je me remets debout, bien décidée à supprimer cette horreur du paysage.

Au moment où j'attrape la vieille botte, alors que je distingue, à l'orée de mon champ de vision, Fergus qui se propulse vers moi en aboyant comme un fou, une sensation insolite et désagréable m'envahit. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est aspiré par le nombril, comme un soda avec une paille. Ne manque que le bruit.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! _ beugle une voix hystérique dans ma tête.

Alors que je me dis que je vais mourir bêtement, victime d'une insolite tragédie, j'entends hurler. Un hurlement tellement plein d'angoisse, tellement sonore que les oiseaux s'envolent tous d'un même mouvement paniqué. Ma vision s'obscurcit, il fait de plus en plus sombre.

**"Bree !!! Non !!!"**

A peine ais-je le temps de réaliser qu'il s'agit de la voix de Calum, mon métayer et accessoirement époux d'Eilidh, de voir au loin son visage crispé par la peur, sa main tendue vers moi, que je me retrouve à plat ventre sur le sol, couvert d'un épais tapis, complètement sonnée.

** Château de Poudlard, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore **

Péniblement, je m'appuie sur mes coudes, ouvre les yeux, relève la tête et, sans plus de cérémonie, m'évanouis.

Ce que mes yeux ont vu, ma raison refuse de le croire…

Car j'ai atterrit dans un bureau, un bureau à l'étrange décoration, et devant moi, un vieil homme, vêtu de bleu et d'argent, à la longue barbe blanche, me souriant, comme s'il m'attendait.

Alors qu'on me tapote doucement la main, j'ouvre les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt.

Oh. Merde.

Confortablement installée dans un profond fauteuil, je me dis que je suis devenue folle.

Oui, ça ne peut être que ça. Trop de tension, trop de tristesse.

Prudemment, j'ouvre mon œil droit, pour plonger tout de suite dans le regard affectueux du vieil homme. Aurais-je perçu une lueur d'amusement ?

Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, pour demander, non, exiger une explication, la porte du bureau s'ouvre violemment et un homme tout vêtu de noir et à la chevelure crasseuse, pénètre dans la pièce, me foudroyant du regard. Je manque m'évanouir à nouveau -de trouille cette fois encore- mais sa phrase hargneuse m'atteint de plein fouet, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

**"Quoi ! Encore une !"**

_ Comment ça encore une ? Non, non, je vous assure, je ne suis pas là ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, une hallucination, je vais me réveiller !_ hurle une petite voix suraiguë dans ma tête.

Et pour me le prouver, je me pince violemment. Je bondis sur mon siège, alors que mon bras, à l'endroit où je l'ai torturé, prend une jolie teinte écarlate.

**"Et en plus, elle est folle !"** marmonne t-il, me jetant un autre de ses regard venimeux, en prenant place dans un fauteuil à côté du mien.

Pas tout à fait remise de mes émotions, normal me diriez-vous, je lui rends son regard et ait l'étrange plaisir de le voir tressaillir. C'est que j'ai de l'entraînement moi ; être élevé par le clan MacKensie, ça prédispose à une certaine résistance aux regards noirs, non mais !

Le plus âgé des deux hommes se relève difficilement de devant moi, ses pauvres vieux genoux craquants sous l'effort, et me sourit. Je tente de lui parler, mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche n'est qu'un coassement indéfini.

**"Soit la bienvenue à Poudlard !"**

_ C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? Allez, s'il vous plait ! Dites moi que c'est ça ! _

Le plus grand magicien de tout les temps retourne s'asseoir à son bureau et m'observe. Mal à l'aise, je gigote sur mon siège. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veux ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**"Avant toute chose, je pense que nous devrions nous présenter."**

Là, c'est sur, je n'ai pas rêvé, il y a bien une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux.

**"Je suis Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. Et voici Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions et Responsable de Serpentard." **Un silence.** "Nous sommes des sorciers."**

_ Des sorciers ?! Et puis quoi encore ! _

Et là, il me vient une soudaine envie de courir à travers la pièce circulaire, les bras en l'air et de hurler tout ce que je peux, bref, une danse de Saint-Guy modernisée. Mais je me retiens. C'est très pénible, mais je me retiens. En fait, c'est surtout pour éviter que la chauve-souris lâche encore un de ses croustillants commentaires sur ma santé mentale. On a son honneur tout de même !

Dumbledore me fixe dans les yeux, je lui rends son regard sans ciller. Je ne dirais pas un mot. Si je parle, ça me sembleras trop réel. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il attend que je parle, comme si ça allait créer une espèce de lien entre nous. Mais tout ce qu'il me reste c'est mon identité, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux me raccrocher.

Et puis, s'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être, il le sait probablement déjà, non ?

**"Je suis navré pour ton grand-père, Brianna. ****Dùghall**** était un homme formidable…"** finit-il par murmurer, au bout d'insoutenables minutes silencieuses à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Je cligne stupidement des yeux, comme un lapin pris dans les phares de la voiture qui va lui ôter la vie, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme, comme celle d'une truite hors de l'eau à la recherche d'oxygène et, à ma grande honte, j'éclate en sanglots hystériques.

* * *

_**Dùn Eideann / Edinburgh**_


	3. Chapitre 02

**Chapitre 02 - Nouvelle Version**  
**Date : **13 mars 2007

* * *

Franchement, qu'est ce qui m'as pris ? Je ne suis pas une chochotte d'habitude !

Mais sa voix, si douce, si compatissante m'a complètement prise au dépourvue. Un mouchoir bleu pâle apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je le saisis avec vivacité. Je me mouche donc avec un bruit de trompette bouchée, puis lève vers le Directeur des yeux rougis et gonflés.

_ Vu la situation, c'est normal que tu perde les pédales…_ me susurre obligeamment ma conscience.

Dumbledore me sourit, tandis que le Professeur Rogue renifle dans son coin. Ca m'étonnerais qu'il partage mon chagrin, celui là…

**"Nous devons parler de choses sérieuses, mon enfant… Mais avant tout, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?"**

Je le regarde par en-dessous. Me prend t-il pour une idiote que le… hum… "voyage" aurait rendu encore plus stupide ? Redressant la tête, le mouchoir serré dans une main, je lui lance mon regard n°3, celui qui -d'habitue- fait peur aux petits enfants. Manque de bol, ça ne l'atteint pas. Manquerais-je d'entraînement ? Je finis par lui répondre, la voix un peu chevrotante.

**"Le 1er septembre. Monsieur."**

Un large sourire me répond, ainsi qu'un autre reniflement. Oui, bon d'accord, le "Monsieur" n'étais peut-être pas adapté, mais qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je dise ?

**"Et ?"**

Décidément, il doit me prendre pour une idiote. Le 1er septembre c'est, d'après la tradition de toutes les bonnes écoles du Commonwealth, le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Et qui dit rentrée dit…

Oh. Merde.  
J'avais pas pensé à ça : Qui dit rentrée dit élèves, répartition et banquet.  
Il ne va quand même pas me faire ça, pas à moi !!!  
Oh. Non. Pas. Question.

**"Je vois que tu as compris…"**

Il se lève et va farfouiller dans un de ses innombrables tiroirs secrets, avant de se tourner vers moi. Oh, oh ! Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, la lueur guillerette dans ses yeux. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, et ce n'est pas bon signe, me souffle mon instinct.

**"Le 1er septembre est le traditionnel jour du banquet de début d'année. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter avant qu'il ne commence, donc nous allons te faire un rapide résumé de la situation."**

Cette fois-ci, c'est un regard carrément abruti que je lève vers lui. Je jurerais avoir entendu un rire derrière moi, rapidement camouflé en toux agacée.

**"Et je souhaiterais que tu te joigne à nous pour le repas… Voici donc un uniforme, qui, je l'espère, sera à la bonne taille…"**

Avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf, un volumineux paquet de linge atterrit dans mes bras.

**"Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais mettre _ça_ ?!"**  
Ma voix est sifflante, mauvaise et je le défie du regard.

J'ai toujours détesté les uniformes. Pendant ma scolarité, ce fut une véritable torture pour moi devoir porter ce genre de vêtements, qui grattent et ne sont jamais à la bonne taille.  
_ Vous n'êtes qu'une hallucination. Et je n'obéis pas aux hallucinations !  
_

**"Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix…"** susurre dans mon dos la voix mielleuse de Rogue.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée affublée de l'uniforme usuel de cette étrange école.

C'est avec une vive satisfaction que je contemple néanmoins la zébrure écarlate qui orne la joue pâle du Maître des Potions, tandis que lui et le Directeur m'escortent jusqu'à la grande salle.

Leur rapide explication me revient en mémoire et je mâchouille pensivement l'intérieur de ma joue droite. Franchement, si on m'avait dit un jour que la magie existait réellement, j'aurais probablement éclaté de rire. Certes, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, trop selon certains, mais tout ce que j'ai vu depuis mon "arrivée" tend à me prouver que je ne rêve pas.

Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer à la pensée de Lallybroch et de tous mes gens. Mais j'ai confiance en Eilidh et Calum pour prendre soin du domaine en mon absence. Il n'empêche que j'ai tout de même demandé à pouvoir communiquer avec eux au plus vite, pour les rassurer sur mon sort. Le Directeur m'a promis que je pourrais le faire. Depuis toujours, ils ont été pour moi, avec Dùghall, cette famille que le Destin m'a refusé et je ne peux qu'imaginer leur douleur face à ma disparition.

Un tableau nous hèle joyeusement tandis que nous parcourons les longs couloirs, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. Tout ceci est tellement nouveau, tellement dingue !

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Les gigantesques portes ouvragées s'ouvrent devant nous et j'en ai le coupe soufflé. Si Rogue ne m'avait pas retenu par le coude à ce moment là, je crois que je serais tombée à genoux, me ridiculisant à jamais. Il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, après tout ?

Je contemple la Grande Salle avec un étonnement sans fond. D'après ce que m'a expliqué le Professeur Rogue au sujet des maisons, je peux reconnaître les tables des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles, des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Mais la cinquième ne correspond pas à la description qui m'a été faite une peu plus tôt : le blason qui la surplombe reprend les emblème de chacune des maisons -celui de Poudlard- mais le fond est blanc. D'un blanc tellement pur qu'il en est éblouissant. Et sa copie conforme, bien que miniaturisée, se trouve sur la poche gauche de mon uniforme.

Tout les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs et les occupants de la cinquième table se tourne d'un seul et même mouvement vers nous. Après tout, il est normal qu'ils aient été inquiets ; le Directeur ne s'éclipse pas sans raison juste après la répartition…

La tête haute et le regard fier, bien qu'engoncée dans un uniforme trop petit, je me laisse conduire à une place de la table centrale. Evidement, le plus proche possible de celle des professeurs. Comme si on avait voulu me tenir à l'œil…

_ Ils ont tout de suite deviner quelle genre de tête de mule tu es !  
_

Abasourdie, je me retrouve rapidement entourée par une multitude de blasons blancs. Mon regard dérive en direction de la table rouge et or. Je bondis de ma chaise, heureusement rattrapée par Durga -elle vient de me chuchoter son nom-, car sinon je me serais élégamment étalée par terre.

_ Harry Potter !_ hurle ma conscience, d'une voix courroucée. Car si je suis là, c'est en partie à cause de lui.

Faisant fi du brouhaha qui enfle alors que je me lève, je me dirige à grand pas vers lui. Je vois ses eux plus proches camarades qui resserrent les rangs face à mon avancée martiale, puis je me plante en face de lui. Deux émeraudes scintillantes se posent tranquillement sur moi, me détaillant avec une curiosité toute enfantine. Pourtant, ce n'est pas, plus, un enfant que j'ai devant moi, mais un beau jeune homme de 17 ans.

Je lui tends la main et, avec étonnement mais sans crainte, il la prend. Il a la peau hâlée et douce, mais je sens les cals là où ses doigts rejoignent sa paume. Ma main, sur le pouce de laquelle brille une chevalière en argent, parait si petite à côté de la sienne.

**"Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer…"**  
J'ai murmuré, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Rien qu'à son regard, je sens qu'il sait que je ne me contenterais pas des explications officielles et que, lui, a intérêt à développer. Et il sait que je ne plaisante pas…

Sans un mot de plus, je lâche sa main puis retourne m'asseoir à ma place sous les yeux éberlués de mes condisciples au blason blanc.

**"Bon appétit !"** La voix de Dumbledore me tire de ma maussade rêverie et, pendant un instant, j'oublie ma colère et ma peur, quand apparaissent les premiers plats. C'est un point commun que Ron -le grand roux à côté d'Harry- et moi avons finit par exploiter, au grand dam d'Hermione, qui ne pensait pas voir un jour quelqu'un rivaliser avec l'estomac de son amoureux.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Etrangement, l'assemblée est silencieuse, surtout pour un banquet de début d'année. Je surprends de nombreux regards dans notre direction. Certains amicaux, d'autres juste curieux, certains franchement contrariés. Regards que je rends l'un après l'autre. Après tout, même si je suis tombée dans je ne sais quelle faille spatio-temporelle (_ Que c'est beau de rêver…_), j'ai toujours le même fichu caractère.

A mon plus vif soulagement, et à entendre les soupirs qui fusent ici et là, je ne suis pas la seule, le Directeur de Poudlard se lève enfin.

Pendant ce qui me paraît une éternité, il contemple chacun d'entre nous en silence. Puis, dans un geste grandiose que j'imaginais particulièrement adapté à la situation, il écarte les bras, repoussant les longues manches de sa robe de cérémonie, et commence à parler.

**"Mes chers enfants, ce soir, nous vivons un événement que peu de sorciers peuvent prétendre avoir connu ou même imaginé…"**

Puis il s'interrompt, tirant un reniflement agacé au Professeur Rogue, et un éclatant sourire apparaît sur son visage fatigué.

**"Les _Enfants de Lumière_ sont de retour !" **finit-il par rugir, avec une lueur dans les yeux qui dit toute sa satisfaction.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche (bien que la seule chose qui aurait pu en sortir soit un simple "_Koa_ ?!") qu'un prodigieux vacarme emplit la salle. Malgré le raffut, je discernes quelques sanglots, des cris de dénégation, mais la plupart des élèves le fixe, bouche ouverte, aussi perdus que moi. Enfin, j'espère…

Dumbledore lève à nouveau les bras, obtenant le silence si rapidement qu'on croirait que le bruit n'a jamais existé.

_ Je suis sure que sa technique impressionnerait tes anciens professeurs… _

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Après ça, tout est un peu confus. Les élèves sont amenés à leurs dortoirs par les préfets, tandis que mes compagnons et moi même sommes retenus dans la grande salle.

Pourtant, elle est loin d'être vide. Il y a -bien entendu- les professeurs, Harry et quelques autres étudiants visiblement concernés. Mais il y aussi de très nombreux adultes, dont le sérieux me met mal à l'aise.

Tous nous fixe, nous les jeunes aux blasons blancs. Ce qui me donne envie de me trémousser sur ma chaise, comme devant Eilidh quand j'avais fait une bêtise étant gamine.

J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer avec ma part de gâteau, soigneusement camouflée pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas, quand deux glaciers qui servent d'yeux à un pâle jeune homme blond se sont posés sur moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui rendre son regard, car déjà Dumbledore nous invite à nous rasseoir.

**"Mes chers enfants, vous êtes ici pour une raison bien précise… Avant que je ne donne la parole à Hermione Granger **(mouvement collectif en direction de la jolie brunette qui s'empourpre)**, avez-vous des questions ? "**

Alors que j'hésite, mordillant furieusement l'intérieur de mes joues pour retenir les paroles acides qui menacent depuis un moment de s'échapper, je suis devancé par une de mes camarades.

**"Mon nom est Izanami, Professeur, et je viens du Japon. J'ai remarqué que les origines de mes camarades sont toutes différentes, mais alors, comment pouvons nous si bien nous comprendre ?"** questionne t-elle poliment, les yeux baissés.

Elle aussi s'empourpre, n'ayant visiblement pas l'habitude d'être aussi directe. Mais c'est, de mon point de vue, une bonne question. En effet, même moi qui me targue d'avoir un certain sens de l'observation, je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce détail, qui ma foi, est finalement plus qu'un détail.

**"C'est là toute la beauté du monde magique : les lieux de réunion, comme Poudlard, contiennent une magie ancienne et puissante qui permet ce prodige. Quand des sorciers venant de tous les horizons se retrouvent dans ces lieux, ils se comprennent instinctivement. Le seul moyen de les différencier est alors leurs accents."**  
Quelques sourires timides fleurissent ici et là, tandis que les élèves dont les nationalités semblent proches se lancent des clins d'œil, rassurés de voir qu'ils ne sont pas totalement seuls.

Une autre main se lève. Celle d'un beau jeune homme à la peau aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune et au sourire ravageur.  
**"Je suis Olorun, fils de Mbombo. J'aimerais savoir comment tout ceci est possible… Je veux dire… Après tout, pour nous, la Magie n'existe pas…"** ajoute t-il en souriant largement. Quelques gloussements lui réponde. Je croise les bras de frustration et mon regard, qui balaye la salle depuis un moment, se pose sur le Professeur Rogue. Difficile à croire, mais lui aussi à l'air de trouver la question amusante, ou à tout le moins, pertinente. Il remonte un peu -à peine- dans mon estime.

Cette fois-ci, c'est la Directrice de Gryffondor elle-même qui s'avance, majestueuse dans sa longue robe pourpre, ses lunettes jetant de petits éclairs quand le verre accroche la lueur des bougies flottant autour de nous. A la vue du tartan qui orne ses épaules, je ne peux retenir un soupir nostalgique ; comme mes chers Highlanders me manquent !

**"La Magie a toujours existée mais, l'homme est ainsi fait qu'il supporte mal la différence. Il y a plusieurs siècles, il a été décidé, pour notre propre sécurité que notre monde serait séparé du votre. Nous existons bel et bien, tout ceci n'est pas le fruit de votre imagination. Et ce que vous avez vu depuis que vous êtes ici devrait vous en convaincre."** répond elle calmement, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Ok, d'accord. Je suis de mauvaise foi. Disons que ça explique pas mal de chose. Ma question à moi serait plutôt mais "pourquoi nous ? " mais une autre plus importante me vrille les tempes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Finalement, je n'en peux plus. Vivement, avant de me faire devancer de nouveau, je me lève. Mon regard parcourt l'assemblée des blasons blancs. Ils semblent tous contents de leur sort et ça m'horripile. Après tout, ils devraient être inquiets, ou bien suis-je la seule à avoir encore un brin de jugeote ?

**"Trêve de vaines paroles, que faisons nous ici ?"**

Dumbledore me lance un regard perçant, qui, si j'avais été moins en colère, m'aurais probablement fait perdre tous mes moyens. Il se rassit lentement, comme si le poids du monde retombait sur ses épaules et jette un regard à Hermione qui, hésitante, s'avance vers nous.

Elle compulse ses notes un instant, alors que nous sommes tous suspendus à ses lèvres.  
_ Tu as enfin réussi à faire réagir cette bande de mous…_ me chuchote ma si aimable conscience.

Puis la Gryffondor lève sur moi un regard pétillant de connaissances. Je la fixe sans un mot, les bras toujours croisés, bien planté sur mes deux pieds, les cheveux encore ébouriffés suite à ma confrontation avec Rogue. Ce n'est pas avec mon mètre cinquante-cinq que je vais lui faire peur, mais on peut toujours espérer…

**"Hé bien, c'est une longue histoire…"** commence t-elle doucement, avant de s'interrompre puis de reprendre très viteA-t-elle sentit que j'allais me mettre à hurler ? Peut-être bien. Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Elle peut-être très entêtée quand elle veut !

**"J'ai bien étudié l'histoire du Monde Magique et il apparaît qu'une de nos légendes vient, contre toute attente, de passer du domaine de l'imaginaire à celui du possible. Cette légende est celle des _Enfants de Lumière -_"**

**"Mais, comment pouvez-vous êtres sur qu'il s'agit bien de nous ? Je veux dire, ça paraît tellement difficile à prouver !"** l'interrompt une voix cristalline.

Ce n'était pas moi, même si je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Une certaine confusion régnait dans notre groupe. Soudain, nous semblions nous rapprocher les uns des autres, comme mus par un mécanisme reptilien. Unis dans l'adversité. Mentalement, je donnais une tape à ma conscience pour avoir sous-estimé ainsi ceux que bientôt, mais je ne le savais pas encore, j'appellerais mes frères.

Hermione sembla d'un seul coup se détendre, comme si le fait d'avoir des preuves à nous transmettre était pour elle un soulagement. Elle était le seul esprit véritablement scientifique que j'ai rencontré ici, à part Rogue peut-être, et l'apaisement qui se peignait sur ses traits devait beaucoup au fait qu'elle ne naviguait plus sur les sables mouvants des légendes, même magiques, mais sur des faits solides, donc mesurables.

**"En réalité, nous avions besoin de recouper quatre éléments significatifs pour vous identifier avec précision. Les Enfants de la Lumière ne savent jamais qui ils sont, avant que le monde magique ne fasse appel à eux. "**

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur nous et elle se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

**"Et aujourd'hui, nous avons besoin de vous…"** termina le Directeur d'une voix douce.

C'était dit sans émotion excessive, mais tous, nous avions compris cet appel à l'aide d'un monde au bord de la rupture. Même leur héros, le Survivant -c'est comme ça que l'on me l'avait présenté- ne pouvait plus lutter seul. Ce qui en soit était terrifiant.

La jeune fille reprit ses notes un court instant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur dans un geste de pure concentration. Etrangement, je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin, que c'était juste un moyen pour elle de se donner une contenance, une légitimité face à nous.

**"La première chose que nous avons remarqué, c'est que vous portez tous des noms ayant une symbolique particulière. Chacun, à votre manière, vous figurez un élément des croyances populaires. Vos noms sont la continuité du _Premier Monde_…"**

**"Oh mais pour ça il suffit d'avoir des parents férus de mythologie…"** sifflais-je tout bas, m'attirant pourtant des regards courroucés de la part de McGonagall et de Rogue. Mais je ne faisait que répéter le sentiment que je sentais flotter au-dessus de nos tête : une certaine forme d'agressivité sceptique. Malgré tout, la mention du "Premier Monde" me fit frissonner, sans que j'en comprenne la cause.

Hermione continua comme si de rien n'était, comptant sur ses doigts les preuves suivantes. Un geste totalement inconscient, qui provoqua une lueur d'attendrissement dans les yeux du plus jeune des Weasley.

**"Les trois derniers éléments nous ont posés de nombreux problèmes. Ce n'est pas le genre de renseignements que l'on trouve facilement…" **déclara t-elle en haussant les épaules. **"Ainsi, nous avons découverts que pour certains d'entre vous, des phénomènes inexpliqués ont jalonnés votre existence, que vous êtes tous gauchers, sans exception et surtout, surtout que la Lumière vous as marqué…"**  
Une inspiration et un mouvement tellement subtil en direction de Dumbledore que si nos yeux n'avaient pas été fixés sur elle, nous l'aurions manqué.

A ce moment là, le Directeur de Poudlard leva sa baguette, exécuta un ensemble de gestes obscurs, accompagnés de marmonnements qui ne l'étaient pas moins, et une étoile scintillante apparut au-dessus de nos têtes.

Un simple étoile, mais qui provoqua en nous un raz-de-marée.

Il y eu quelques exclamations, quelques raclements de gorge, un ou deux rires nerveux, mais personne ne songeait plus à protester, même moi, c'est vous dire notre état de choc.

Je sentais mon cœur battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Soudain, j'avais froid.  
_ Comment est ce possible !? Comment savent-ils ?!  
_

Comment vous dire… C'est quelque chose que l'on croit intime, n'appartenant qu'à nous et à ceux qui nous ont vu naître. Et on découvre que nombreux sont les gens qui savent et, surtout, nombreux sont ceux qui partagent avec vous cette particularité.

Une banale tâche de naissance… En forme d'étoile à cinq branche…


	4. Chapitre 03

**Chapitre 03 - Nouvelle Version **

**Date : **13 mars 2007

* * *

Une simple tâche de naissance… En forme d'étoile à cinq branches…

J'avais la tête qui tournait et un peu chaud, bien que la grande salle soit relativement fraîche.

Cette tâche de naissance avait toujours été une sorte de plaisanterie dans ma famille. A ma naissance, outre le fait que je ne sois pas un fils, mais la première femelle MacKenzie à voir le jour depuis je ne sais combien de générations, cette tâche avait déjà intrigué les médecins. L'homme qui avait accouché ma mère avait même utilisé un calque afin d'en garder une trace dans mon dossier méical, certain qu'elle finirait par s'effacer avec le temps, comme c'est souvent le cas.

Mais non, vingt ans après, elle est toujours là et sa localisation m'avait valu pas mal de question. Mon étoile était placée sous mon sein gauche. Sous mon cœur, à l'abri de ma chair.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Une fois qu'un calme relatif se soit posé lentement sur nous, toute notre tablée leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, toujours assis, et qui nous regardait avec une certaine forme de tendresse.

L'affolement qui nous avait saisit un peu plus tôt était retombé mais nous nous lancions des regards curieux, qui semblaient dire _et toi ?_

Encore un peu sonnée par toutes ces révélations, je ne pouvais pas empêcher ma conscience de faire concurrence à une sirène de pompier. Elle qui s'était toujours moquée de moi et de mes idées parfois fantasques, voilà qu'elle était mouchée. Le bruit me vrillait les tympans et une veine battait sur ma tempe, signe annonciateur d'une belle migraine.

A mon grand étonnement, après un signe de tête encourageant de la part du Survivant, ce fut ce Malfoy qui finit par s'avancer vers nous. Il toussota, dans une irréprochable imitation de Dumbledore, pour attirer notre attention. En quelques secondes, il obtint le silence. Il faut bien dire qu'à ce moment là, il n'avait franchement pas l'air sympathique, avec ses sourcils froncés et ses prunelles grises qui lançaient des éclairs.

**"Au tout début de nos recherches, nous avons pensé que vous avez été créés **(grimaces de l'assistance face à ce terme si désobligeant) **pour protéger Poudlard. Mais nous nous sommes rapidement rendu compte que les Fondateurs n'y étaient pour rien…"**

Il s'arrêta et nous jaugea du regard, longuement, un par un, essayant sans doute de déterminer l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur nous. Peine perdue, nous avions déjà pris tellement de claques depuis quelques heures que nous étions comme anesthésiés.

As t-il finalement compris que nous ne goûtions pas, plus, la plaisanterie ? En tout cas, comme Hermione avant lui, il reprit rapidement le fil de son histoire tandis que je me massais les tempes du bout des doigts, dans le vain espoir de contenir le monstre qui dévorait mon esprit.

**"Comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, il existe peu de lieux véritablement magiques à travers le monde. L'un de ces lieux est la légendaire Ile d'Avalon, sur laquelle vivait une petite communauté, composée des meilleurs sorciers et sorcières de l'époque, qui s'y étaient réfugiés afin d'échapper à la persécution des tout nouveaux chrétiens.**

**En fait, nous avons fini par découvrir, et non sans mal, que votre existence a été annoncée dès le VI ème siècle, par une prêtresse du nom de Morgause."**

Le jeune blond lança un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction du Directeur, qui lui fit signe de continuer. Nous étions, pour notre part, totalement suspendus à ses lèvres.

**"Cette femme, alors qu'elle venait de mettre au monde un enfant, fut possédée par la Déesse Ceridwen. Morgause était mourante mais la Magie d'Avalon lui accorda suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle puisse faire une prophétie."**

J'entendis un halètement rageur mais ne pus identifier son propriétaire. Je trouvais ça stupide ; après tout, une prophétie c'était aussi fiable que la météo, non ?

**"Celle-ci concernait les descendants des Prêtres et des Prêtresses d'Avalon. Afin de les protéger, leurs pouvoirs magiques furent étouffés. Il est dit que seul un grand péril pourra ranimer cette Magie."** continua t-il d'une voix respectueuse.

Mouais, s'imaginer en descendants d'Avalon, ça avait quelque chose de séduisant mais, en même temps, de terrifiant. Car si c'était vrai, quel était ce grand péril ? Alarmée malgré moi, je gigotais sur ma chaise.

**"Au fil du temps, la véritable histoire a été perdue mais la Légende des Enfants de Lumière est restée gravée dans le cœur des sorciers… Vous êtes, tous sans exceptions, les descendants d'Avalon. Vous êtes les Enfants de Lumière, la dernière chance du monde magique."** termina t-il d'une voix plate, sans émotion particulière.

Nouvelle explosion de voix, encore plus sonore. Il était déjà difficile pour moi de croire à tout ça, j'étais alors encore pleine d'espoir à l'idée que tout ceci pouvait être un rêve particulièrement stupide, bien que très réaliste, mais là, s'en était trop pour mon cerveau surchauffé.

La migraine explosa dans ma tête comme autant de bulles de champagne et je serrais les dents. Des étincelles parcouraient mon champ de vision tandis que chaque bruit résonnait comme un tambour guerrier.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Ce qui se passa ensuite est gravé dans ma mémoire, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle…

Le Directeur de Poudlard toussa pour attirer notre attention, tandis que Severus nous lançait des regards outragés. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude que les discussions atteignent un tel niveau sonore en sa présence !

**"Mes chers enfants… Maintenant que vous savez, il vous reste encore une étape à franchir. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent encore faire marche arrière. Nous vous ramènerons alors chez vous. Après, il sera trop tard pour nier votre héritage…"**

De là où j'étais assise, je pris le temps d'examiner les visages de mes compagnons. Livides, voilà le terme qui, seul, pouvait définir ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Pourtant, dans leurs yeux, brillait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me redonna espoir.

Comme je l'avais espéré, sans pourtant y croire tout à fait, personne ne recula. Nous, les vingt enfants de lumière présents, étions prêts à nous battre pour un monde que nous ne connaissions pas…

**_xoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Visiblement soulagé, quoique avec lui ce soit difficile à dire, Dumbeldore se leva, suivi de tous le corps enseignant et de toutes les personnes présentes.

Un mouvement léger de sa baguette, comme un roseau qui effleure l'eau, nous fit mettre en cercle. Cette initiative me tira une grimace : j'avais toujours eu horreur que l'on décide pour moi. A cause de ma migraine, ma mauvaise humeur atteignait des sommets.

"Maintenant, votre puissance va être ranimée… Prenez-vous la main…"

Avec des regards curieux, nous obéirent. Je ne put m'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant qu'il allait, lui, le vénérable sorcier, nous entraîner dans une danse autour de la pièce, m'attirant un regard amusé et complice d'Olorun. Dumbeldore rompit notre cercle, le temps de se placer au centre.

Les autres personnes présentes se rangèrent derrière nous, formant un deuxième cercle, dont l'épicentre vibrait de puissance. Je fermais les yeux, autant pour échapper à cette vision incongrue que pour contrôler la douleur, qui maintenant descendait dans mes membres comme autant de langue de feu.

Je ne pouvais voir ce qui se passait, mais je sentis mon corps frissonner, vibrer sur une fréquence extraordinaire et la main qui tenait la mienne raffermit sa prise violemment, me tirant un couinement outré.

Je me sentis tomber, une chute vertigineuse à l'intérieur de moi-même, comme si j'étais aspirée au centre de ce qui était mon être spirituel, mon âme immortelle, et je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier. Je m'étais déjà suffisamment mise en avant…

Lentement, la douleur qui m'avait envahie refluait, repoussée par une force prodigieuse et, quand je réouvris les yeux, le monstre avait disparu.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxox_**

A la place des étincelles, je découvris une grotte d'une taille inimaginable. Dumbledore, qui nous souriait facétieusement, rompit le cercle et, écartant les bras, nous présenta ce qui nous attendait.

La grotte, mais je l'ai déjà dit, avait une taille peu commune. Le plafond n'était pas visible, comme s'il n'y en avait pas. Les parois étaient lisses et brillaient doucement, nous fournissant une lumière douce et apaisante, juste ce qu'il fallait pour préserver son mystère. Le sol était élastique sous mes pieds, comme… Hé bien, je ne sais vraiment pas comment décrire ce sol, même maintenant. Une odeur flottait dans l'air, tourbillonnant autour de nous, un parfum indéfinissable mais qui me parut le plus merveilleux de tous.

Ici, tout exhalait la sérénité millénaire des choses qui savent.

Et, sur notre droite, la raison de notre venue…

Une source jaillissait du mur, comme une cascade. Elle chantait pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue, comme si elle avait su. Mais c'était impossible, n'est ce pas ?

Le Directeur de Poudlard nous fit signe d'approcher, ce que nous fîmes, mais assez lentement pour évaluer si cette eau représentait un danger. Comme si elle allait soudain jaillir du mur et se jeter sur nous. A ce stade là, ça ne nous aurait pas vraiment étonnés !

**"Mes enfants, c'est un grand honneur qui vous est fait ! Vous vous trouvez juste devant la _Source Magique _sur laquelle est bâtie Poudlard !"**

Je jetais un coup d'œil circonspect à la fameuse source, mâchonnant ma lèvre inférieure, comme toujours quand je suis prise d'une frénésie de curiosité. Ma si agaçante conscience se tenait coite et, étrangement, ça ne me rassurait qu'à moitié. Cette saleté de petite voix m'avait permis de ne pas sombrer totalement et maintenant que ma tête était silencieuse, je me sentais abandonnée.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Un par un, il nous appela, nous faisant mettre en file indienne, face à la cascade bouillonnante. Je marmonnais dans ma barbe, pestant contre le fait qu'à part ce stupide uniforme, je n'aurais rien à me mettre une fois que je serrais trempée. C'est ce moment que choisi ma petite voix pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

_Au moins, ça te calmera ! Souviens-toi, Dùghall faisait pareil…_

Je lui tirais la langue mentalement, mais sans grande conviction, tout mon esprit concentré sur ce qui se passait devant moi. Freya, la jeune fille blonde avec ses mèches roses, fut la première. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle doive juste boire un peu de cette eau miroitante ou bien passer sa tête dessous, comme un baptême païen.

Mais non, ça aurait été trop simple. Elle écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait le vénérable sorcier, les lèvres pincés, les yeux brillants d'appréhension et d'un mouvement souple, disparut sous la cascade.

Après quelques fiévreuses secondes d'attente, un murmure incrédule parcourut nos rangs, car elle ne réapparaissait pas !

_Aïe aïe, c'est pas bon ça !_ me chuchota ma conscience, visiblement peu ravie à l'idée de tenter à son tour l'expérience. Mais bon, c'est moi qui allais devoir faire ça ! Elle, elle serait bien à l'abri dans ma tête.

Puis ce fut mon tour. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la file diminuait et, c'est avec une appréhension grandissante que je m'approchais de Dumbledore. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus, prêts à fuir au moindre tour suspect.

**"Brianna ?"**

Il posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule, comme on touche un animal sauvage pour ne pas l'effrayer, me forçant à quitter la source des yeux, pour plonger dans son incroyable regard bleu. Vous ais-je dit qu'il avait des yeux étranges, différents ? J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi, connaissait tous mes secrets et toutes mes peurs. Pourtant, je ne le ressentais pas comme une intrusion, moi qui suis (ou étais) pourtant si farouchement indépendante.

**"C'est ton tour mon enfant…"**

Il me sourit doucement, d'un sourire songeur, puis d'une pression de sa main sur mon épaule, me conduisit face à la source, jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttelettes s'écrasent légèrement sur mon visage tendu et probablement très pâle.

Ma petite voix s'était tue, mais je pouvais la voir claquer des dents, recroquevillée dans un coin de mon esprit. Est-ce que cela vous paraît étrange ? Probablement… Mais j'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante et, quoi de plus normal que dans une situation comme celle-ci je fasse bonne figure (j'avais été élevée comme ça) alors que je crevais de trouille ? Elle me servait simplement à canaliser ce que je ressentais, et ce, depuis toujours.

Alors que je cherchais fiévreusement un moyen de tergiverser (hurler, pleurer, frapper, courir ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait me sortir d'ici) une poussée dans mon dos me fit basculer en avant et je tombais tête la première dans l'eau bouillonnante, mon hurlement de rage (_Maudit soit-il !_) rapidement absorbé.

Et, pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, je me retrouvais à plat ventre sur le sol, complètement sonnée, mais entièrement sèche…


	5. Chapitre 04

**Chapitre 04 - Nouvelle version.  
Date **: 13 mars 2007.

* * *

Et, pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, je me retrouvais à plat ventre sur le sol, complètement sonnée, mais entièrement sèche…

Autant vous dire que j'étais d'humeur massacrante !

Le passage entre les deux grottes, à travers l'eau étincelante, m'avait paru durer une éternité.

Pourtant, je sais maintenant qu'il n'en est rien. J'étais encore étourdie par tout ce que j'avais ressentis pendant ces quelques secondes et vaguement nauséeuse, comme après un tour de manège particulièrement remuant.

Des décharges électriques m'avaient traversées de part en part, insufflant en moi une énergie nouvelle. Sous mes paupières closes, j'avais été frappée par un kaléidoscope de couleurs, de sons et de sensations, tous plus déroutants les uns que les autres. Mon esprit avait tourbillonné joyeusement à travers tout ça, goûtant un son par ici, caressant une couleur par-là. J'avais explosé en autant de petites étincelles, chevauchant la Voie Lactée sur une monture de lumière. J'avais entraperçu le passé, le présent et le futur à travers un voile d'émotions toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. J'avais vu ma naissance et ma mort. J'avais assisté à la création de l'univers et la fin de l'humanité. J'avais vu Ceridwen me sourire, m'assurer de son amour et de sa foi en nous. J'avais vu l'espoir et la vie surgir de leurs yeux. J'avais participé à une farandole infernale avec la Mort et les démons du ciel et de la terre.

J'avais vu tout ça et j'avais peur…

**xoxoxoxox**

Autant vous dire que j'étais vraiment d'humeur massacrante !

Et, ce qui n'arrangea rien, c'est qu'Olorun m'atterrit dessus, brutalement et de tout son poids. C'est vrai qu'avec une stature comme la sienne -un vrai géant par rapport à moi- je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit léger comme une plume, mais je n'avais franchement pas apprécié d'être écrasée comme une vulgaire crêpe sous le corps chaud d'un parfait inconnu !

Pendant qu'il se tordait de rire sur mon dos, je tapotais le sol avec mes ongles, la mine renfrognée, préparant ma vengeance, le vouant aux gémonies. Je finis par toussoter, de plus en plus fort, pour attirer son attention et, c'est en hoquetant de rire qu'il se releva, m'attirant à lui d'une poigne à laquelle il était difficile de résister.

Je lui décochais mon regard n°8, celui qui fait se liquéfier les importuns, mais je devais manquer de pratique parce que rien, nada, peanuts, peau de balle... Ce qui en soit est assez agaçant, n'est ce pas ? Je lui montrais les dents et il gloussa de plus belle, accompagné maintenant par le reste du groupe, auquel je n'avais, jusqu'ici, prêté aucune attention.

**"Tes cheveux !"** finit-il par déclarer, alors que je tapais impatiemment du pied contre le sol, le corps secoué de frissons, les mains sur les cuisses et les yeux brillants.

Je grognais, de façon tout sauf élégante, et passais une main intéressée sur ma tête, palpant de-ci, de-là avec une horreur grandissante. Bon.

D'après ce que je sentais sous mes doigts, je venais d'apparaître devant eux, à plat ventre sur le sol, avec une coiffure digne des plus remarquables réveils, un lendemain de cuite sévère.  
Pas de quoi être fière en somme.

Alors, dans un geste parfaitement puéril mais ô combien satisfaisant, je lui tirais la langue.

Un toussotement m'avertit que j'avais eu un spectateur de plus et je fis volte-face, prête à mordre, me retrouvant nez à nez avec le responsable. Dumbledore avait les yeux brillants et je suis certaine que sa bouche a tressaillit. Si j'arrivais à le faire rire malgré le sérieux de la situation, je devais avoir une allure encore plus épouvantable que je ne le croyais. De façon plutôt héroïque, vu mon mécontentement, je me retins de lui tirer la langue à lui aussi et me contentais de lui tourner le dos, contemplant d'un air agacé la copie conforme de notre grotte de départ.

_Avec un tel vide sous ses pieds, Poudlard devrait avoir sombrée depuis longtemps…_ chuchota ma conscience avec aigreur. Ce qui n'était franchement pas rassurant.

Oh là là, mais dans quelle galère m'étais-je ("_encore_", ajouta ma si adorable petite voix) fourrée !?  
Je l'ignorais avec panache, puis dénichait un coin où m'asseoir, décidée à bouder.

Oui, je sais, c'est totalement immature, j'ai honte...  
Mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !

**xoxoxoxox**

A mon grand mécontentement, ce fut mon tortionnaire qui vint me décoller du mur, auquel je tentais de m'accrocher comme une moule à son rocher.

Non. Non. Non.  
Bon. Ok.

Après tout, qui suis-je pour lutter ?  
Surtout quand on me chatouille…

Tu me revaudras cette traîtrise Olorun !

**xoxoxoxox**

Dumbledore nous rassembla à nouveau, comme une poule ses petits. Assise en tailleur à ses pieds, je contemplais mes doigts avec une irrépressible envie de les coller sur le nez du grand garçon qui gloussait toujours à mes côtés, afin de lui faire sortir le cerveau par les oreilles et de l'examiner avec attention.

**"Mes chers enfants, vous allez maintenant vous exercer, afin d'évaluer votre niveau de puissance…"**

Sa voix résonnait sous la voûte de pierre, comme un roulement de tonnerre dans le ciel d'été, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Il m'avait décollé de mon rocher, pardon du mur, et je tenais à lui signifier mon mécontentement. Surtout qu'avec une voix comme ça, j'aurais très bien pu l'entendre de là bas !

Obstruction et mauvaise foi ? Ouin, j'avoue… Enfin bref…

**"Brianna ? Nous ferais-tu l'honneur ?"**

Han ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! Il avait décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer et moi, je me contentais d'acquiescer, me levant rapidement. Lamentable vous dis-je ! Pas plus de volonté qu'une moule !

Je me retrouvais donc malgré moi face à Albus Dumbledore, plus puissant sorcier de son époque, avec la mine boudeuse d'une enfant de cinq ans. Sans se démonter face à ma mauvaise volonté flagrante, souriant avec bonhomie, il commença à m'expliquer ce qu'il attendait de moi.

_Le Professeur Rogue, lui, t'aurait probablement déjà mis à bouillir tranquillement dans son chaudron avec des herbes qui sentent les pieds pour te punir de ton insolence…_

**"J'aimerais que tu te concentres… Ferme les yeux et visualise une étoile… Imagine là au creux de tes mains…"**

Après tout, ça ne semblait pas si difficile. Décidée à racheter ma mauvaise conduite, à cause de la douceur dans sa voix quand il s'adressait à moi, je m'exécutais. Tandis qu'il répétait ses consignes encore et encore, sa voix me berçait, comme une litanie et je me mis à imaginer ce que ça serait si je réussissais. Serait-il fier de moi ? L'unique personne à me l'avoir jamais dit avait été mon grand-père.

Quand je réouvris un œil pour vérifier que tout allait bien, je découvris une marée de visage levé vers moi, bouches ouvertes et yeux écarquillés. Seul Albus souriait de toutes ses dents.

Intriguée, je baissais les yeux et sursautait, manquant me prendre les pieds dans une jambe qui traînait par là et de me retrouver à nouveau cul par-dessus tête.

Dans mes petites mains, au creux de ma chair, brillait une étoile. Elle était dorée et paraissait solide. Une douce chaleur s'en dégageait. Elle pulsait comme un cœur, étalant sa force aux yeux de tous. C'était une étoile à cinq branches, comme celle qu'aurait pu dessiner un enfant. Un peu brouillon quoi…

Confuse, je levais les yeux vers Dumbledore, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Une lueur qui voulait dire "mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que _ça_" !? Il s'approcha de moi, pris mes poignets dans ses mains, si fragiles en apparence mais si fortes en réalité, et prit le temps d'examiner ma production en silence. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, n'osant ni bouger, ni le questionner, ni regarder mes camarades. Avais-je -encore- fait une bêtise ?

**"Toutes mes félicitations Brianna ! Il semblerait que la _Source_ t'ais offert une puissance phénoménale !"**

Ah. D'accord. Je me disais aussi !

**xoxoxoxox**

Après ça, ce fut au tour de mes camarades de se prêter à ce petit exercice. Un peu partout brillait des étoiles, comme autant de preuve que je ne rêvais pas. Il y avait des étoiles bleues, des vertes, des rouges et seulement quatre autres dorées.

Les autres Enfants de Lumière que la Source avait si généreusement pourvus était Olorun, Freya, Galahad et Izanami.

Trois jeunes femmes et deux jeunes hommes.  
Cinq Enfants de Lumière distingué de leurs pairs…

Connaissez-vous la symbolique du chiffre cinq ? Avant tout ça, je n'avais jamais prêté attention à ce genre de chose mais, maintenant…

Le cinq à été, dans toutes les civilisations et à travers toutes les époques, un chiffre fortement empreint de puissance occulte. En premier lieu, il est le symbole de la Vie. Nos tâches de naissance forment un Pentagone, une étoile à cinq branches, dans laquelle l'Homme se dessine dans sa structure humaine. Il représente le centre de tout, le choix entre l'équilibre et le déséquilibre, entre la lumière et les ténèbres…

Hum. Je devrais dire à Hermione d'arrêter de me corrompre avec ses fichus bouquins ! Voilà que je parle comme elle !

**xoxoxoxox**

**"Brianna ?"**

Je sursautais violemment, tiré abruptement loin de mes pensées par la voix angoissée et tremblotante de Freya. D'après le peu que je savais d'elle, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Autant je n'étais qu'une moule accrochée désespérément à son rocher, autant elle était un papillon qui volète de flammes en flammes, toujours souriante. J'étais une louve solitaire et insatiable, elle, une chatte Persane attendant voluptueusement une caresse.

A ses côtés se tenait le reste du groupe des Dorés (j'avais décidé, d'un commun accord avec ma petite voix, de les appeler ainsi). Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être dans mon état normal. Olorun ne riait plus, ses yeux bleus si troublants sur sa peau d'ébène fixant le sol. Galahad tordait ses mains comme pour les essorer et la frêle Izanami paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

Etrangement, un puissant sentiment me poussa vers eux. Je ne les connaissais pas avant ce jour, mais je savais que j'avais besoin d'eux, autant qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Nous étions des Enfants de Lumière, mais nous étions différents. Et Merlin que ça faisait peur !

C'était comme si le passage à travers la Source avait ouvert une porte en moi, libérant la connaissance. Je la sentais vibrer en moi, emplissant chacun des recoins de mon être.

Je savais la douleur et le plaisir, l'amour et la haine, la peine et la joie.  
Je savais la faim et la satiété, le dur et le doux, le froid et le chaud.  
Je savais le châtiment et la récompense, le mal et le bien, la victoire et la défaite.  
Je savais l'obscurité et la lumière, la lune et le soleil, la vie et la mort.  
Je savais tout ça, et bien plus encore…

**xoxoxoxox**

Sans trop savoir comment, ni pourquoi, comme attiré les uns vers les autres par une force omnipotente, nous avions formé un cercle. Nous nous prîmes les mains, dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien infaillible. Ils étaient et sont encore mes frères de sang, un double de moi-même. Ils étaient moi et j'étais eux. Les Enfants choisis entre tous pour guider les leurs.

La main de Galahad était douce dans la mienne, puis Olorun me tendit la sienne, avec un tel naturel que j'oubliais toutes mes infantiles idées de vengeance à son égard.

Et le Cercle fut fermé.

Mon corps tout entier se tendit comme un roseau sous la tempête, s'arqua en arrière, alors qu'une décharge de pure magie prenait possession de chacune de mes cellules. Je n'avais plus d'âge, j'étais intemporelle. Je n'avais plus de nom, j'étais un tout. Je n'étais qu'une enveloppe mortelle protégeant un savoir immortel.

J'avais mal, atrocement et indéfiniment mal, je hurlais à pleins poumons et mon cri se mêlait aux leurs. Nous criions à l'unisson, nos voix s'emmêlant, se confondant, jusqu'à n'en former plus qu'une seule, vibrante d'espoir.

Une voix. Une seule voix. La notre. Celle des redoutables Enfants de Lumière.

_**Même au cœur des plus noirs orages,  
les Enfants de Lumière se retrouveront.**_  
**_Ils sont la Mémoire et leur arme sera la Connaissance._**  
_**Un cœur tendre qui hait le néant vaste et noir.  
Un sang fier qui souvent les fait combattants.  
Une âme pure qui porte la légende d'Avalon.  
A travers le temps, ils veillent sur la Terre,  
en Guerriers du temps perdu.**_

Tout devint noir et, tenant toujours leurs mains comme si c'était la dernière chose qui existait encore, je tombais à genoux, évanouie…


	6. Chapitre 05

**Chapitre 05 - Nouvelle version****  
Date** : 13 mars 2007

* * *

**"Mains… Cercle… Tremblement de terre… Puissance… Source… Transplanés avant…"**

Je flotte, entre conscience et inconscience. Ce n'est pas désagréable.  
Non. C'est même plutôt reposant en fait.

Mon esprit refuse pour le moment de revenir à la réalité, à la si insolite réalité, et je ne lutte pas, je ne lutte plus, je te laisse, toi, ma petite voix, décider pour moi. Je t'ai traîné à bout de bras jusqu'ici, maintenant c'est à ton tour de me porter.

**"Blessés… Décharge d'énergie… Apprendre… Peur… Voix… Elle dort…"**

Je flotte, entre conscience et inconscience. J'ai chaud, j'ai soif. Ce n'est plus si plaisant que ça. Mon corps brûle, j'ai mal.

Essayer de me rappeler ? Non. Rien. Une lumière éclatante. J'ai mal. Dis-moi petite voix, pourquoi me pousses-tu vers l'avant ? Je suis si bien ici. Loin de tout. Loin de moi. Loin d'eux. Eux ? Non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Pourquoi pleures-tu petite voix ?

**"Chute de pierre… Prophétie… Temps perdus… Guerriers… Sont choqués…"**

Les picotements s'intensifient, devenant douloureux alors qu'ils n'étaient, avant, que simplement désagréables. Sous mes paupières closes, mon esprit dérive, raccroché à la réalité par la seule douleur. Des souvenirs apparaissent et disparaissent, formant un kaléidoscope infernal.

Arrête petite voix, ne pleure pas, je ne le supporte pas.  
Revenir ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici.

**"Ne sont que des enfants… Potions… Etoiles…Cercle… Cinq…"**

Mon corps est secoué à nouveau, comme par une gifle brutale. D'un seul coup, tout revient. Le son et l'image. Mes sens reprennent du service et ça fait mal, très mal.

**xoxoxoxox**

**"Professeur ! Elle est réveillée !"**

_Chut ! Pas si fort ! Vous me faites mal !_

Un bruit de flacons qu'on remue, un froissement de tissu, une odeur de fleurs fraîches, le matelas qui s'affaisse et une main chaude dans la mienne. Je m'y accroche. Cette main m'apaise, me calme et m'enchante, la douleur se terre dans un coin obscur pour lui échapper. Dùghall ?

_Va t-en douleur ! Tu ne peux rien contre Lui !_

**"Brianna ? Mon enfant ?"**

_C'est moi. Enfin, je crois… Qu'en penses-tu petite voix ?_

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, c'est difficile, je ne me rappelle plus comment on fait. Dumbeldore me contemple et dans ses yeux, ses admirables prunelles bleues, je vois de l'inquiétude. Pourtant, rapidement, si brusquement que je croirais avoir rêvé, elle laisse sa place à la tendresse et au soulagement.

Je tente de lui parler, je veux lui parler, lui demander ce qui c'est passé, mais rien ne sort à part un pitoyable gémissement. Je me noie dans ses yeux, toujours accrochée à sa vénérable main, si semblable à une autre main, espérant y lire la vérité. Je sens, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Si moi je souffre, qu'en est-il des autres ? De mes frères et de mes sœurs ?

**"Olorun ?"**

Ma question est sortie dans un souffle douloureux, j'ai la gorge sèche, comme si j'avais avalé des tonnes de poussières. Son regard pétille enfin et, de sa main libre, il me montre le lit à droite du mien. Car je suis dans un lit, à l'infirmerie, dans l'antre de Pom-Pom la Terrible.

Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, je tourne la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est montée sur de vieux crans rouillés et je prends en plein cœur les yeux bleus de mon frère. Il me sourit et je lui montre les dents, ma seule idée du sourire à cet instant. Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux brillent d'un feu sauvage.

Je l'abandonne, mon cœur et mon regard partent à la recherche des autres. Je les vois enfin, eux aussi me sourient et le soulagement marque leurs traits fatigués. Ils sont tous là, mes quatre alter-ego, mes jumeaux spirituels. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, j'ai eu si peur pour eux. Plus que pour moi.

**"Albus, elle doit encore dormir…"**

L'infirmière s'approche de nous, les mains sur les hanches, le regard décidé sous son petit calot blanc. Je tente un maigre sourire pour la soudoyer, mais elle doit connaître la technique parce qu'elle me tend brusquement le flacon posé sur la table de chevet. A l'intérieur, luit un liquide ambré.

_Pas tout de suite. Je dois savoir !_

**"Les… Les autres ?"**

Ma voix est rauque et je me mets à tousser. L'infirmière me frotte délicatement le dos, la tendresse de ses gestes démentant la rudesse antérieure de sa voix.

**"Ils vont bien, je les ais fait s'installer dans l'aile que nous vous avons réservé… Tu les verras demain. En attendant, tu dois dormir…"** me répond doucement le grand sorcier

Rassurée par ces maigres renseignements et surtout si fatiguée, je bois la potion sous les yeux scrutateurs de Pomfresh. Elle a un drôle de goût, pas mauvais, mais pas savoureux non plus et une consistance de sirop poisseux. Je reconnais la saveur de certains ingrédients, dont pourtant je suis sure de ne jamais avoir même entendu parler.

J'ai à peine le temps de sourire maladroitement à Olorun, que mes yeux papillonnent. Un grand calme m'envahit, c'est doux, c'est chaud, et bientôt, je dors à poings fermés.

Je n'entends plus leurs voix qui chuchotent à nouveau.

**xoxoxoxox**

Un rayon de soleil frappe mes joues pâles, réchauffant ma peau et mon âme. J'ai dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve, j'en avais bien besoin. Toutes ces images, ces sensations, je ne suis pas sur que je les aurais supportées une nouvelle fois.

Ma petite voix et moi tenons un conciliabule silencieux, tranquillement installées dans un coin sombre et frais de ma tête. Elle m'explique tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nos mains se sont touchées et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à la croire. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me ment pas. Après tout, c'est elle qui a pris le contrôle et, soulagée, elle me le rend. Ce n'est pas le travail d'une conscience !

Pendant que je récupérais, assommée par les différentes potions que l'on m'a fait ingurgiter de force, elle restait aux aguets, surveillant tout et tout le monde, sans relâche.

**"Miss ****MacKenzie**** ?"**

Pomfresh c'est approché de moi, sachant que je ne dormais plus, m'auscultant encore et encore. J'ouvre les yeux, qui clignent un peu sous l'assaut du soleil. Ses lèvres minces se retroussent. Mince ! Elle me sourit !

**"Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de rejoindre vos camarades…"**

Je lève vers elle un regard plein de joie et m'apprête à bondir du lit quand elle me repousse fermement, mais doucement, sur le matelas. Dans ses yeux brille une lueur dangereuse. Je sens que je vais avoir droit à des remontrances et je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur.

**"Vous allez d'abord vous habiller, puis vous les rejoindrez dans la grande salle pour le repas…"**

Alors qu'elle parle de nourriture, mon estomac se rebelle, me rappelant que je n'ai rien avalé à part des potions depuis le dîner de la rentrée. Quand étais-ce ? Combien de temps suis-je restée ici ?

**"C'est une bonne maladie."** ajoute t-elle d'un ton docte, mais en souriant enfin véritablement, me tenant par les coudes pour que je puisse me lever. Mes jambes sont encore faibles, le sol est froid sous mes pieds nus. Tremblant imperceptiblement, je baisse les yeux vers elle. Je ne suis pas bien grande, comparé à Freya, mais un peu plus grande qu'elle, ce qui, bêtement, me console.

Pomfresh a levé sa baguette et, d'un mouvement souple du poignet, me rhabille. Je devrais m'en offusquer, après tout, je n'ai plus cinq ans, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour que ma mauvaise humeur habituelle (_congénitale_ ajoute in-peto ma conscience) refasse surface. Pour le moment en tout cas !

**"Merci…"**

J'ai murmuré, ma gorge me fait encore mal mais elle semble comprendre tout ce que contient ce merci et hoche la tête, me contemplant en silence, les mains croisées sur son estomac rebondi, que je devine sous la toile blanche et rêche de son uniforme.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tangue lentement vers la porte. Alors que j'allais quitter l'infirmerie, pressée de rejoindre mes camarades et de remplir mon estomac qui semble vouloir s'auto-digérer, une voix m'interrompt. Je ne me retourne pas, hochant simplement la tête, et passe la porte d'un pas un peu plus ferme.

Sa voix résonne encore à mes oreilles, tandis que je parcours les couloirs.  
Un conseil. Un avertissement.

_Vous avez eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance… La prochaine fois, il n'en sera peut-être pas ainsi…Soyez prudente…_

**xoxoxoxox**

Au bout de longues et pénibles minutes de marche, sans savoir comment je trouve si facilement mon chemin et sans chercher à comprendre (_ Chaque chose en son temps. _), j'arrive enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elles sont entrouvertes et le vacarme vient se fracasser sur mes oreilles encore sensibles comme la houle sur des rochers. Vacillant encore un peu sur mes jambes, je les pousse toutefois avec une vigueur renouvelée. Je vais les revoir, pouvoir les toucher et m'assurer que tout va bien. Leur parler. Leur sourire.

Je ne suis plus seule. Plus jamais.

Aussitôt, comme si on avait coupé le son, le bruit s'éteint et tous les visages se tournent vers moi. J'essaye de faire bonne figure mais mon estomac se serre. J'envisage sérieusement de faire demi-tour et d'aller me cacher quelque part -ma petite voix hochant furieusement la tête depuis le coin où elle s'est retranchée- quand je suis submergée.

**"Bree !"**

Les Enfants de Lumière se sont précipités sur moi, aussi avides que je le suis, et m'entourent de leur affection. Izanami prend délicatement mon bras et, écartant la foule souriante d'un froncement de sourcil, me conduit à notre table. La salle est toujours silencieuse, les élèves comme statufiés. Je sens dans mon dos la présence d'Olorun. Ils m'entourent, formant autour de moi un cercle protecteur. Ma conscience ricane, d'après elle, avec un accueil comme celui-ci, on croirait presque que je suis une star. Je m'apprête à protester avec ma véhémence coutumière, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus, mais leurs sourires joyeux et tendres m'en empêchent. Pourquoi gâcher la joie de nos retrouvailles ?

La jeune asiatique me fait asseoir à ses côtés et, d'un seul coup, le bruit reprend, rassurant. Sans un mot, toujours souriants, mes condisciples au blason blanc me font passer les plats. Une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille -quel goût étrange la première fois- me rend ma voix.

J'examine chacun des jeunes assis à ma table, avec une attention infinie. Ils ont l'air de tous avoir bien pris la chose. Quand même, quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu leur arriver par ma faute, notre faute, j'en frissonne de terreur rétrospective. Freya, assise à ma gauche, pose une main réconfortante sur mon bras, m'adjurant en silence de ne pas m'en faire.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les contacts humains, à vrai dire, je les fuyais, mais, avec eux, c'est différent. Oh oui, si différent ! Depuis que nous savons qui nous sommes, nous passons notre temps à nous toucher. Parfois simple effleurement, parfois caresse, parfois pression plus rude, c'est comme si nous n'étions qu'un seul et même corps et que nous toucher les uns les autres nous apportais plus de force.

Sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette, j'engloutis tout ce qui passe à la portée de ma fourchette vengeresse. Je poignarde une part de tarte aux framboises sous le regard effaré du mince Galahad, celui, franchement amusé, du géant Olorun et celui, réprobateur des deux jolies filles. Peu m'importe, j'ai faim et, dans ces cas là, tout le monde vous dira qu'il vaut mieux éviter de me contrarier…

Les conversations ont repris peu à peu à notre table, j'apprends ainsi qu'une aile à été spécialement, et magiquement bien sur, rajoutée au château pour pouvoir nous accueillir. Il semblerait qu'elle soit construite sur le même modèle que la Tour des Gryffondors, mais que la décoration ait été laissée à notre charge.

De petites disputes parviennent à mes oreilles, aussi bien au sujet de la disposition des lits que de la couleur des murs ou encore du mot de passe à changer. Je souris, tout ceci est tellement futile mais si nécessaire à notre équilibre. Quand votre monde, le monde que vous croyiez connaître, s'écroule, même les choses les plus anodines servent d'ancrage à la réalité.

**xoxoxoxox**

**"Bree… Tu dors ?"**

Un chuchotement me tire de ma rêverie éveillée. Ils m'ont montré le chemin de notre salle commune dés la fin du repas, devinant que j'avais besoin de calme et de repos. A ma grande surprise, Hermione m'y attendait, en mission pour Pomfresh. Après s'être assurée que j'avais bien pris ma potion, elle est partie sur un murmure. _Demain_. Oui, demain nous parlerons. Nous en avons tous besoin. Douloureusement besoin.

Etrangement, nos chambres sont mixtes, quoique je ne sois pas sure que la direction soit au courant, et je la partage avec mes quatre camarades d'infortune. Les autres se sont éparpillés dans les chambres ou dans le petit salon aménagé devant la haute cheminée. Je les entends rire ou chahuter gentiment, j'entends leurs murmures et le bruit de leurs cœurs, je sens leur fatigue et leur peur de l'inconnu, je perçois leurs soupirs et leurs pleurs…

Je m'allonge, soupirant de plaisir au contact de l'oreiller frais et rebondi sous ma tête, et ferme les yeux lentement, savourant ce passage de la lumière vive à l'obscurité bienfaisante. Je voudrais fermer les rideaux, mais le courage me manque. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal partout. Pourtant, je sais que si je ne le fais pas, le bruit, certes tenu, de mes frères m'empêchera de m'évader vers le monde des songes. J'ouvre les yeux et, pendant un long moment, contemple sans les voir les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin.

Ils sont fermés, complètement clos. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, incrédule, puis hausse les épaules. Croyant que je dormais, ils ont du les fermer pour moi. Oui, ça doit être ça. Ca ne peut être que ça, non ?

**"Pas vraiment…"** répondis-je d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil qui ne veux pas venir.

_Grumpf !_

Un autre murmure, que je n'entends pas, puis une douce clarté illumine notre chambrée, perçant mes rideaux à l'endroit où ils se rejoignent. Pourquoi ont-ils allumés ?

Me redressant, je les ouvre d'un coup sec et découvre quatre visages tournés vers moi.

**"As-tu remarqué ?"** me questionne Galahad, depuis son lit à côté de la porte. Ses fins cheveux blonds luisent doucement, formant un halo doré autour de son visage juvénile, et bien que son sourire lui-même suffirait à illuminer la pièce, ses yeux sont graves.

Ma grimace doit constituer en elle-même une réponse car je l'entends soupirer. Du regard, je l'interroge, ayant compris qu'il ne servait à rien de le brusquer. Je me tais, attendant patiemment sa réponse -alors qu'intérieurement je bous- car je sais que si je le presse, il se refermera comme une huître à qui on veux voler sa perle.

**"Nos pouvoirs…" **finit-il par dire, comme si ça expliquait tout.

_Hein ?_

Je le fixe un instant en silence, une réplique cinglante au bout des lèvres. Olorun me prend de vitesse et, s'asseyant sur mon lit sans y avoir été invité -récoltant une grimace au passage, entreprends de m'expliquer ce qui aurais du me sauter aux yeux depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie.

Le chemin que je trouve avec une facilité déconcertante alors qu'il faut des années aux élèves pour ne pas se perdre dans Poudlard, mes plats préférés qui apparaissent sur la table sans aucune intervention des elfes de maison, un pyjama identique au mien qui m'attendait bien sagement sur le lit, mes rideaux qui se ferment sans que personne ne les touche et surtout nos conversations muettes.

Pour celui qui ne sait pas voir, ce ne sont que des petites choses, que l'on appelait coïncidences dans notre vie d'avant. Pour celui qui veut et peut voir, c'est une toute autre histoire…

**"Tu veux dire que…"  
"Oui. Essaye, tu verras…"**

Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixe le verre d'eau à côté du lit de Izanami, qui me fixe en retour. Son beau visage est impassible, pas un muscle ne bouge, mais ses grands yeux noisette me transpercent, m'examinant avec une attention toute maternelle.

Et soudain, le verre d'eau est dans ma main. Je lâche un glapissement sonore, puis le verre m'échappe et se fracasse sans bruit sur le tapis qui orne le plancher millénaire de notre chambre. Hébétée, je contemple les tâches humides qui fleurissent sur les broderies et les voient disparaître sous mes yeux. Le verre est de retour à sa place légitime. Aucun mouvement n'a été fait, aucune parole n'a été échangée.

Vive comme un serpent qui attaque, je me tourne vers Olorun, tranquillement assis en tailleur devant moi, ses cuisses musclées offertes à la vue. Il sourit.

_Oh. Merde._

Je commence à comprendre et les implications me font froid dans le dos.

Nous sommes les Héritiers d'Avalon.  
Nous sommes la Magie Ancestrale du Monde.  
Nous sommes les Enfants de Lumière.  
Nous sommes les Guerriers du Temps Perdu…


	7. Chapitre 06

**Chapitre 06 - Nouvelle Version  
Date** : 13 mars 2007

* * *

La pleine lune éclairait notre chambre, illuminant avec douceur nos visages tendus, comme une caresse sur nos joues.

Assis en cercle sur le tapis, nous avons pleuré, nous avons ris, mais nous évitions à tout prix de nous toucher tout les cinq en même temps, malgré la douleur sourde que cela provoquait en nous. Nous évitions de reformer le Cercle, encore terrifiés par ce que nous avions provoqué la veille.

Nous en avons évidemment beaucoup parlé. Comment aurions nous pu éviter le sujet ?

La terre avait tremblé face à la décharge de puissance qui avait secoué les fondations de l'école, détachant d'énormes blocs de l'incroyable voûte de pierre. Nos camarades ne devaient leur survie qu'à la célérité de Dumbledore qui les avait renvoyé dans la Grande Salle d'un mouvement sec du poignet, dans laquelle ils avaient atterris brutalement, pêle-mêle, sous les yeux effarés des personnes présentes.

L'inquiétude les avait rongés comme un acide, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur réapparaisse enfin, faisant léviter nos cinq corps sans vie derrière lui. Nos frères s'étaient jetés sur nous, comme la misère sur le pauvre monde, et avaient empêchés quiconque de nous approcher tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas assuré que nous étions toujours vivants. Salement amochés, mais vivants !

Ils avaient tous entendus nos cris, notre voix, la voix immémoriale des Fils du Premier Monde, même les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, et les visages inquiets des Préfets étaient apparus à la porte.

Nous avions été transportés à l'infirmerie, toujours inconscients et respirant avec peine, et il avait fallu toute l'autorité conjuguée de Dumbledore et de Pomfresh pour que les quinze autres Enfants de Lumière, palpant nos corps avec tendresse, provoquant de multiples étincelles colorées, acceptent de nous lâcher.

**xoxoxoxox**

Dehors, il faisait encore nuit, mais le ciel avait cette nuance étrange qui annonce l'approche lente mais inexorable du jour. Un oiseau lança une trille si pure qu'elle nous fit frissonner, à laquelle Izanami répondit par la fenêtre entrouverte. Surpris, l'oiseau se tint coi de longues minutes avant de recommencer à roucouler, suppliant le soleil d'apparaître enfin.

Assis en cercle sur le tapis, nous n'avions pas dormis, testant nos nouveaux et effrayants pouvoirs.

Ne connaissant aucun des sorts utilisés dans le monde sorcier, nous avons seulement suivis notre instincts, expérimentant sans relâches. Sans baguette, sans formules, juste par la pensée.

Olorun, allongé sur le sol froid, s'était transformé en une majestueuse panthère noire aux yeux glacés sur laquelle je m'étais jeté en riant. Galahad avait disparu lentement sous nos yeux avant de se mettre, totalement invisible, à poursuivre une Izanami souriante qui l'avait à son tour immobilisé d'un claquement de doigt. Et Freya, pleurant de rire, avait entraîné les coussins dans une danse hilarante à travers la pièce, avant de les précipiter sur nous en une moelleuse avalanche.

Et moi…

Moi, j'avais déclenché, à ma plus grande stupeur, une mini tempête dans la chambre. Pendant de longues minutes, en silence, songeurs, allongés côte à côte sur le sol, nos têtes se touchant presque, nous avions contemplé les lourds nuages qui envahissaient le plafond, puis les éclairs qui claquaient juste au-dessus de nos têtes, avant de nous mettre à frissonner quand le vent et la pluie conjugués s'étaient abattus sur nous.

Nous avons tout essayé, l'air crépitait de magie dans la chambre, faisant se hérisser les fins cheveux sur nos nuques fatiguées. Nous avons tout essayé, mais nous avions encore du mal à y croire.

Les regards que nous avons alors échangés, une fois l'amusement premier passé, étaient graves.

Je crois que nous étions tous arrivés à la même conclusion.

Nos nouveaux dons étaient prodigieux, mais nous rendaient dangereux pour nous même et notre entourage. Nous allions avoir besoin d'aide et de soutien. Nous allions devoir apprendre à nous maîtriser.

**xoxoxoxox**

Un rayon du soleil naissant frappait un minuscule défaut dans le verre de la petite fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur le parc, se fragmentant comme à travers un cristal pour venir mourir sur le sombre tapis de notre chambre en une centaine d'arc-en-ciel.

La fatigue avait fini par nous rattraper, mais nous l'avions laissé sur place, incapables de dormir, l'esprit bouillonnant d'idées et de questions plus folles les unes que les autres.

Négligemment, je jouais avec un des reflets, m'amusant innocemment des couleurs qui réchauffaient ma main, ma tête reposant avec la légèreté d'une plume sur le ventre plat d'Olorun, sa large main caressant distraitement ma tignasse ébouriffée.

Galahad sommeillait, recroquevillé dans le giron chaleureux de mes sœurs, Izanami jouant rêveusement avec ses cheveux d'or, tandis que Freya lui murmurait de douces paroles à l'oreille.

Si cela nous avait été possible, nous aurions dormis les uns contre les autres, comme une portée de jeunes chiots. Mais nous ne voulions pas réveiller à nouveau le Cercle.

Nous avions peur. Peur de nous même.

**xoxoxoxox**

**"Ils arrivent..."**

J'avais murmuré, mais je savais qu'ils m'avaient entendus grâce à l'imperceptible tension qui avait parcouru l'atmosphère douillette de notre chambre.

Machinalement, je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule suspendue au-dessus de la porte en bois ouvragé. Il était tout juste six heure du matin et l'aube rosissait à présent entièrement le ciel sans nuage. C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait.

Malgré notre apparente somnolence, j'étais sur le qui-vive depuis que nous avions quitté la Grande Salle. Etrangement, je sentais, avant même que l'idée ne prenne forme dans leur esprit, que nous aurions des visiteurs. Mais je n'avais pas envisagé que la visite serait, comment dire, si matinale…

Je flairais leur lente et prudente progression à travers le château, m'étonnant moi-même de la netteté de mes perceptions. Je veux dire, c'est une sensation tellement étrange !

Par curiosité, sachant que j'avais largement le temps, je laissais mon esprit sonder Poudlard et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge avec un petit bruit ridicule quand je me rendis compte que je pouvais sentir chacun des êtres vivants qui peuplait le Château.

_Ca à un côté pratique quand même ! Non ? _exulta ma petite voix, qui avait été étonnamment silencieuse depuis le début de la nuit.

Tout mes muscles tendus douloureusement, je reportais mon attention sur nos visiteurs. Nous ne bougions pas mais nous étions pourtant tous prêts à bondir. Sans trop savoir comment (et franchement, de vous à moi, je n'avais pas envie de le savoir) je sondais délicatement leurs esprits. Rassurée par ce que j'y avais vu, je laissais un soupir m'échapper.

Instantanément, la tension retomba et le silence se fit moins pesant, pas seulement dans notre chambre, mais dans toute notre Tour. C'est comme si mes frères avaient attendus mon verdict et je distinguais, souriante, le recul silencieux de la première ligne de défense.

**"Ils sont là…"**


	8. Chapitre 07

**Chapitre 07 **

* * *

**  
**

Alors que je les sentais hésiter sur le pas de la porte, murmurants, la porte commença à s'ouvrir lentement, grinçant doucement sur ses gonds mal huilés. Je n'y étais pour rien ("_pour une fois_" susurra ma petite voix) mais je savais très bien que Freya n'avait pas ma patience, qui n'était de toute façon pas très développée.

Cinq visages ébahis nous contemplaient depuis l'ombre du couloir. Nous leur rendions leurs regards, complètement immobiles. Rien ne trahissait notre humeur du moment et j'imagine que se retrouver face à cinq paires d'yeux qui vous fixent sans ciller doit être une expérience plutôt embarrassante.

D'un sourire, je les invitais à pénétrer dans notre antre. Ce qu'ils firent avec une réticence visible. Manifestement, cet accueil inattendu avait coupé leur élan et je me demande encore aujourd'hui à quoi ils pouvaient bien s'attendre.

Cela vous étonne t-il que je leur sourit alors qu'ils troublaient notre tranquillité ?

En toute connaissance de cause, je n'étais pas aussi fâchée qu'il y paraissait. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on se retrouve face au Survivant en chair et en os !

Potter fut le premier à rassembler assez de courage pour nous affronter, rapidement suivi de Malfoy. Ils se tenaient face à nous, plutôt gauches. Les trois autres se mirent timidement en rang derrière eux, leur accordant, sans le savoir, le titre de porte-parole. Comme moi, qui avait inconsciemment et involontairement acquis ce titre au sein des Enfants de Lumière.

Nous devions avoir une drôle d'allure après notre nuit sans sommeil, mais bien remplie. J'essayais d'imaginer à quoi nous, et notre chambre, ressemblions, vu à travers leurs yeux.

Et, croyez-moi, ce n'était pas très reluisant. Des plumes jonchaient encore le sol, les couvertures formaient on ne sait comment une sorte de tente au-dessus de nous, comme une cachette d'enfant et des flaques d'eau éparses complétaient le charmant tableau.

Finalement, je me redressais, le corps ankylosé par une station immobile prolongé sur le douillet estomac d'Olorun. Vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une simple chemise de coton blanc trop longue qui balayait le sol à chacun de mes mouvements, les cheveux ébouriffés, le teint pâle et paraissant toute petite face à eux, je ne devais rien avoir d'impressionnant.

Pourtant, à part Potter qui me regardait sereinement, ils me contemplaient comme si j'étais une sorte de bête sauvage qu'il fallait surveiller car au moindre mouvement brusque, elle passerait à l'attaque.

Ce qui, finalement, n'étais pas si loin que ça de la vérité…

Mais l'attaque, si attaque il y avait, ne viendrait pas de moi, oh non, mais de ceux qui s'étaient amassés silencieusement dans leur dos, profitant de l'ombre. Curiosité et solidarité de corps et d'esprit, quel curieux mélange.

**" Que nous vaux l'honneur d'une visite si matinale ? "**

Pour une fois, je n'avais pas utilisé mon ton habituel, semblable à celui d'un roquet hargneux d'après Galahad. Non, ma voix était suave, posée mais on y percevait tout de même une tempête sous-jacente qui provoqua chez Neville un clignement d'yeux alarmés.

**xoxoxoxox**

Les voir se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, comme des gamins pris en flagrant délit de vol de bonbons, avait un petit côté comique qu'en tant que maladroite congénitale, je ne reniais pas.

Le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu ("_encore et encore_") passa une main ferme dans ses cheveux, déblayant la vue, nous permettant de jeter -enfin- un coup d'œil à sa fameuse cicatrice.

**" Nous sommes ici en mission officielle… "** commença t-il d'une voix forte, qui résonna contre les murs de notre antre et descendit en rebondissant jusqu'à notre salle commune.

C'est difficile à dire avec lui pourtant, je suis persuadée qu'il avait sentit que nous n'étions pas seuls et que chacun de ses gestes et de ses mots étaient soigneusement choisis.

**" Si tôt ! "** grogna Olorun, visiblement de mauvais poil.

Je lui décochais un coup de pied, sans le regarder, et son couinement outré eut au moins l'avantage de dissiper la tension qui nous enveloppait comme la chape de plomb d'un mauvais rêve. A présent tout le monde souriait plus ou moins chaleureusement. Comme quoi, il suffit parfois de pas grand chose.

**" Le Professeur Dumbledore souhaiterais, pour faciliter votre intégration, que vous assistiez aux cours avec nous, à raison de cinq par maison… Qu'en pensez-vous ? "**

C'était à notre tour d'être ébahis. Ainsi, le vénérable directeur avait choisis de nous imposer sa volonté mais d'une manière telle qu'ils nous étaient difficiles de refuser.

Car si nous ne plions pas, qu'adviendrait-il de nous ?

Nous avions peur de nous même et de nos pouvoirs, nous avions peur pour les autres Enfants de Lumière, nous avions peur pour ce fantastique univers dans lequel nous étions plongés sans le vouloir et nous avions peur pour l'avenir de ceux qui étaient restés de l'autre côté.

Je pris quelque seconde pour sonder mes frères et sœurs mais, sans que je l'ai demandé, les réponses affluaient. Tous, nous étions curieux et avides de connaissances.

**" Nous acceptons "**

Draco me jeta un coup d'œil furtif, comme s'il était étonné que je parle en notre nom à tous. Bien évidement, il ne savait rien de notre étrange mais bien pratique façon de communiquer, que nous même avions découvert à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Et c'était intéressant à savoir parce que ça voulait dire que nous avions tout de même encore un peu de mystère pour eux, que nous n'étions pas totalement dépendants.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je le devançait d'un claquement de langue qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Neville et de le réduire au silence.

Il s'attendait à quoi ? Que nous convoquions chacun des habitants de la Tour ?  
De toute façon, nous avions déjà décidés dans quels maisons nous irions, pas la peine d'en faire un débat.

Freya, la coquette de notre si étrange groupe, s'avança vers eux à son tour. Autant j'avais l'air d'un poussin tombé du nid après un violent orage, autant elle resplendissait dans sa vaporeuse chemise de nuit, ses beaux cheveux formant un halo doré autour de son fin visage.

_Décidément, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le fait d'être une fille… Non ?_

Si j'avais été moins préoccupées par un détail que mon corps tentait désespérément de me rappeler, j'aurais probablement sourit devant l'air qu'affichait Ron.

**" Bien, nous allons nous préparer et nous vous rejoindrons dans 45 minutes dans la grande salle… Bree meurt de faim ! "** termina t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue.

C'était une façon comme une autre, bien que plus joliment tournée que celle à laquelle j'avais tout d'abord pensé, de les renvoyer d'où ils venaient.

Dés que la porte se fut refermée, toujours grinçante, sur eux, Olorun se jeta sur moi, tel un ange vengeur, m'arrachant des gloussements si bruyants que je suis sur qu'on les entendait jusqu'à l'autre bout du château.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Je crois que notre entrée dans la Grande Salle les a marqué.

Avant tout, il avait fallu que nous nous mettions tous d'accord, ce qui n'était pas, croyez-moi, une mine affaire. La question de comment nous allions être habillé n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, mais les autres avaient jugés importants de nous différencier des élèves.

Grâce aux talents d'Izanami, nous avons fini par trouver un accord.

Tous, nous portions la même tenue. Pantalon ou jupe blanche, avec la chemise assortie. Cape noir avec le blason que nous nous étions attribués. Et bottes noires montantes, dans lesquelles les heureux porteurs de pantalons avaient rentrés ceux-ci.

Il avait fallu l'autorité conjuguée des quatre autres Dorés pour me convaincre de porter une jupe. Ma tentative de refus due à un soi-disant problème d'épilation n'avait pas fait long feu face à Freya. Mais elle avait pourtant finit par reculer sur la question de ma tignasse. Je n'étais pas peu fière de cette maigre victoire. Echevelée je suis, échevelée je resterais. Non mais !

Bref, nous avons, je crois, fait forte impression sur les habitants de Poudlard.

Les majestueuses portes s'étaient ouvertes devant nous, provoquant le silence et nous avions alors défilés devant eux, en rang par deux avant de nous asseoir à notre table.

Rien que la tête de Rogue valait le coup d'œil et je n'étais finalement pas si mécontente. D'après Galahad, j'avais de jolis genoux, quoiqu'il serait ravi de me débarrasser de la vilaine cicatrice qui ornait le droit.

Le Professeur Dumeblore se leva et sourit largement. Je crois qu'il n'avais jamais vu tous les élèves et les professeurs rassemblés au moment du petit-déjeuner. En tout cas, il avait l'air ravi et, en ces temps troublés, ça faisait plaisir à voir.

**" Bon appétit ! "**

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus et je me jetais sur les toasts qui me faisait de l'œil depuis que je m'étais assise, bien vite imitée par le reste de mon hétéroclite troupe.

**xoxoxoxox**

Après avoir avalé douze toasts à la confiture de groseille, bu un petit litre de café avec au moins dix-sept sucres, rajouté par dessus tout ça cinq tranches de bacon bien croustillantes et une belle assiette d'œufs brouillés au fromage, j'étais enfin repue, et prête à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Avachie sur Galahad qui picorait une assiette de fruits frais, j'observais ce qui se passait autour de moi et croisant le regard du survivant qui me fit un imperceptible signe de tête. Je me levais, à grande peine, et rejoignis l'extrémité de la table des Rouge et Or où il siégeait avec ses camarades.

Les élèves de la maison du Lion me firent une place et je m'assis entre Ron, qui faisait la guerre au contenu de son assiette avec une rage qui m'enchantait, et Neville, soudain statufié.

Je lui fit un sourire engageant, qu'il me rendit maladroitement, mais la contracture de son dos avait quasiment disparu. Je décidais sur le coup que je l'aimais bien, avec sa bouille encore juvénile et sa touchante timidité.

**" Avez-vous eu le temps de décider des groupes ? "** me demanda Hermione, sans lever le nez de son énorme livre. J'essayais d'en comprendre le titre mais mon cerveau refusait d'en savoir plus.

" **Oui, Les Dorés vont suivre les cours avec les ****Gryffondors ****, les Verts avec les ****Serdaigles , les Bleus avec les Serpentards et les Rouges avec les Poufsouffles.**"

Toute la tablée me lança un regard stupéfait. Visiblement, leur conception du code couleur de Poudlard, et son importance, nous était passé au-dessus du chapeau, mais aucun ne songea à protester.

Je piochais un appétissant biscuit dans la pile qui ornait l'assiette du rouquin et Harry me tendit un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais. Plus détendue que je ne l'avais été lors de leur invasion matinale de notre chambre, je désignais du menton, mes deux mains étant occupées, la table des professeurs qui commençaient à se lever.

**" Quel est le premier cours de la journée ? "** demandais-je, plus pour dire quelque chose que par réel intérêt. L'école et moi ça avait toujours été une longue histoire d'amour et de haine.

**" Potion ! "** répondit-il en grognant.

Je m'étouffais avec un morceau de biscuit sous le regard compatissant de Neville et les rires de mes quatre Dorés qui venaient de nous rejoindre pour voir ce que je faisais.

_Plutôt pour vérifier que tu ne fais pas encore une bêtise…_

Ainsi, j'allais retrouver ce cher Maître des Potions…  
J'espérais -stupidement- que ça ce passerait mieux que notre première confrontation.

_Tu peux toujours rêver ! _ricana ma chère petite voix.

Tentant de récupérer ma dignité outragée par un bête morceau de biscuit au chocolat, je me levais à nouveau, époussetait les miettes sur ma jupe et sur mes joues.

**" Bien. Nous vous retrouverons là bas, mais avant, je dois parler à quelqu'un. "**

Et, entraînant ma petite troupe, je les plantais là, pour me diriger vers la table professorale.

**xoxoxoxox**

Marchant de front, comme des soldats à la parade, le talon de nos bottes résonnant sur le sol dur, nous arrivâmes face aux adultes de Poudlard. Le Professeur McGonagal nous offrit un signe de tête et le Professeur Rogue nous ignora superbement.

Le Directeur, quant à lui, nous avait regardé approcher avec bonhomie, les mains gracieusement croisées sur son ventre, sa barbe blanche étincelante et bien peignée.

**" Professeur, auriez-vous un instant à nous accorder ? "** questionnais-je, pas vraiment à l'aise sous le feu glacé de ses yeux. Je me retenais, de justesse, de me dandiner sur place.

**" Bien sur, que puis-je pour vous mes enfants ? "**  
Je sentais toutes les oreilles tendues vers nous et je ne put m'empêcher de sourire franchement au vieil homme.

**" Professeur, nous nous inquiétons pour nos familles… " **commençais-je maladroitement, ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer nos vives inquiétudes vis à vis de leur sécurité et de leur angoisse face à nos disparitions. J'imaginais leur angoisse et leurs craintes par rapport à l'épidémie de meurtres qui avait touchés notre génération et ça me brisait le cœur.

**" Je comprends. Sachez qu'ils sont constamment surveillés, même si ton métayer, Brianna, nous donne du fil à retordre, et qu'un émissaire de Poudlard leur à rendu visite… "**

C'était déjà mieux que rien, même si tout n'étais pas dit. Le Professeur Dumbledore venait de nous transmettre un message et un frisson glacé me parcouru l'échine.

Nos familles étaient vraiment en danger. Fini, la rigolade, tout ceci était une affaire sérieuse. Ils étaient en danger et ne le savais probablement pas. A cause de nous. Pour avoir donné la vie à un Enfant de Lumière, ou simplement pour nous avoir aimé, on risquait de prendre la leur. Dans un flash, je vis Calum tomber sous les coups et ma gorge se serra.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire aussi, effrayés quant à l'avenir des êtres qui nous étaient chers, mais étrangement un peu plus sereins, nous prîmes congé et nous dirigeâmes vers les cachots. Nous étions plongés en nous-même, dans un coin de l'âme humaine dont seuls les Enfants de Lumières connaissent l'existence…


	9. Chapitre 08

**Chapitre 08**

* * *

Cheminant vers les cachots à petites foulées, nous ne prêtions aucune attention à ce qui nous entourait, trop préoccupés, jusqu'à ce que je butte dans une haute silhouette, vêtue de noir.

Je poussais un couinement outré quand le choc me propulsa sur le sol dur et que je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air (_aucune tenue vraiment_ ! bougonna ma petite voix).

Immédiatement, je maudis Freya de m'avoir obligé à porter une jupe, qui dévoilait à présent mes cuisses plus que la décence ne l'y autorisait. Dans la micro-seconde qui suivit, quand je levais les yeux sur mon involontaire agresseur, ce fut moi que je maudis.

Les yeux noirs du Responsable de Serpentard lançaient des éclairs mais son visage était impassible tandis qu'il contemplait l'affligeant spectacle que je devais offrir avec ma tignasse folle et ma tenue débraillée. Je me relevais précipitamment, tirant sur cette saleté de jupe, les joues délicatement cramoisies.

**" Miss MacKensie et ses fidèles camarades… Que me vaut l'honneur de cette _charmante_ rencontre ? "** susurra t-il, sans me quitter des yeux, les bras croisés dans son dos, raide comme la Justice. Je lançais un coup d'œil éperdu à Freya, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules puis de fixer ses pieds.

Bien. Très bien. Vraiment. Aucune aide à attendre de ce côté là.

Ils étaient pétrifiés face à lui. Peut-être que si j'avais eu un peu plus de jugeote, moi aussi j'aurais été terrifiée ? Mais bon, c'est pas un grand corbeau aux yeux glacés qui allait me ficher les chocottes quand même ! Surtout que sa joue pâle gardait encore une légère trace de notre première rencontre. Cette idée me fit sourire et je lui répondis de ma voix la plus douce (celle qui réclame des heures d'entraînement parce que ce n'est pas, mais alors vraiment pas, mon genre).

**" Nous nous rendons à votre cours, Professeur. " **

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire timide et de mon regard n°5, celui du charmant petit agneau, avec un gros nœud-nœud rose, dont personne ne se méfie. Entre nous, c'était aussi celui qui faisait hurler de rire les gens qui me connaissent bien, mais… hum… je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**" Dans ce cas, ne soyez pas en retard. "** déclara t-il après quelques secondes d'inconfortable silence, d'une voix pleine de lourds nuages d'orage, avant de faire volte-face dans une envolée de tissu noir et de poursuivre son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

N'y tenant plus, et après avoir vérifié qu'il avait bien tourné à l'angle du couloir poussiéreux, je laissais un ricanement m'échapper.

Mes frères et sœurs me sourirent joyeusement et Galahad me tapota la tête, comme si j'étais une brave petite chose. Quand nous reprîmes notre route, Freya me lança un regard en coin et je ne pu déchiffrer l'énigmatique sourire qui ornait le sombre visage d'Olorun.

Sans trop que je sache pourquoi, ma conscience sautilla gaiement tout le reste du chemin.

**xoxoxoxox**

Enfin arrivés, après de nombreux détours d'exploration (qui avaient réduit ma petite voix à l'état de vague souffle rauque), nous prîmes quelques secondes pour observer la lourde porte qui nous barrait l'entrée.

Ce n'est franchement pas très accueillant… 

Après quelques sourires d'encouragement, Olorun la poussa pour nous et, en silence, nous entrâmes à sa suite dans la fameuse salle de potions.  
Bon. Je dois bien avouer que je m'étais attendue à tout autre chose.

On aurait dit que le décorateur avait été sous acide le jour où il s'était occupé de cette salle du château. On se serait presque cru dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Ne manquait que la table sur laquelle aurait du se trouver la créature de Frankenstein.

La pièce était sombre, les tables à peine éclairées par quelques maigres bougies tremblotantes, les ténèbres semblaient avoir une vie propre, masquant une bonne partie des étagères, qui, pour le peu que j'en voyais, croulaient sous les bocaux de toutes tailles. L'indéfinissable odeur qui flottait autour de nous provoqua chez Izanami un charmant froncement de nez.

Les cinq Bleus étaient tranquillement assis derrière les Serpentards, lesquels leur jetaient des coups d'œil pas franchement amicaux mais pas hostiles non plus.

Avec quelques sourires à leur attention, entre nous les mots étaient superflus, j'entraînais ma petite troupe vers la moitié de la salle qui paraissait être le territoire des Gryffondors.

**xoxoxoxox**

Tout au long de ma scolarité, j'avais développé une théorie. A savoir qu'une salle de classe est un lieu plein de danger pour l'élève qui souhaite faire tranquillement son petit bonhomme de chemin. J'avais donc développé la riposte qui allait avec, grâce à un simple constat.

Ceux qui s'asseyaient au premier rang étaient soient suicidaires, soit des fayots et ceux qui s'asseyaient tout au fond, prés d'une fenêtre ou d'un radiateur, portaient, marqué au fer rouge sur le front, le mot cancre. Bref, aucune de ces deux positions ne permettait d'être tranquille car les profs avaient la fâcheuse habitude de s'y intéresser de près.

La position stratégique pour passer une scolarité sans nuage était donc située au milieu de la salle, à égale distance des deux extrêmes. Ailleurs, point de salut !

J'étais donc assise au milieu, entourée de mes quatre Dorés quand, à ma grande surprise, le ciel me tomba sur la tête, en la personne du Maître des Potions, qui n'avait visiblement jamais entendu parler de ma théorie.

**xoxoxoxox**

Nous papotions de tout et de rien avec nos voisins de table quand il fit son entrée. Le bruit décrut au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait majestueusement entre les tables, en direction de l'estrade sur laquelle trônait le bureau professoral.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il fit une pause des plus théâtrale, le temps de compter ses élèves et commença son cours.

**" Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la _Potion de Régénérescence_ qui, comme vous devriez le savoir, est un élément de base des potions en Médico-Magie, telle la _Pouss-Os_. Elle est demandée pour les ASPICS, même si, vu votre niveau actuel, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous la réussissiez. "**

Un mouvement fluide de sa part et la formule à suivre s'inscrivit sur l'antique tableau noir.

**" Au travail. "**

Pas de bonjour, pas de discours de rentrée. J'étais un peu étonnée mais je fini par comprendre que ceux qui assistaient à ce cours avaient obtenus leur BUSE de potions et choisis d'être là. Le reste était donc superflu. Dommage…

Consternée, j'étudiais le matériel disposé sur ma portion de table. Je n'avais jamais été bonne en chimie et la plupart des instructions qui brillaient sur le tableau me laissaient perplexe.

Quant aux ingrédients, n'en parlons pas !

Il y a avait en particulier un bol en bois dont le contenu ressemblait étrangement à de petits yeux. A moins que ce ne soit les œufs de quelque mystérieux reptile ? Beurk !

Bah, ça ne doit pas être si différent de la cuisine…déclara ma petite voix, tandis qu'au bout de quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, je relevais mes manches, prête à me mettre enfin au travail. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, non ? 

**" MacKensie ! "** tonna t-il dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter au moment où j'allais me saisir d'une drôle de plante pour l'examiner de plus près. Je ne l'avais même pas sentis approcher.

**" Que pensez vous être en train de faire ? "**  
Je récupérais immédiatement mes doigts et les plaquais contre mon torse dans l'espoir qu'ainsi il ne me les couperait pas. Courageusement, je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**" Hé bien, je voulais voir ce que c'était que ce drôle de truc… "**

Ce n'était probablement pas le genre de réponse qu'il attendait ou avait l'habitude d'entendre, ce qui, d'après moi, revient un peu au même, et il leva un sourcil en accent circonflexe sans me lâcher du regard.

J'étais en train de me torturer l'esprit à toute vitesse pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à me regarder comme ça, quand j'eu une sorte d'illumination. Mais oui, ça devait être ça ! Nous étions en Angleterre, terre de la politesse s'il en est et ça, mon sang écossais l'avait quelque peu oublié.

**" Euh… Je voulais voir ce que c'était que ce drôle de truc… Professeur ?! "**

Toute la classe avait cessé le travail et plusieurs dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient maintenant fixées sur nous. Son sourcil reprit sa position habituelle sur son visage anguleux et il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, les mains toujours croisées dans le dos.

Malgré ma petite voix qui me conseillait vivement de le faire, je ne reculais pas.

**" Sachez, Miss, que ceci n'est pas un _truc_ mais une Rose de Jéricho ! "**

_Impressionnant comme ce mot a quelque chose de dégoûtant dans sa bouche, non ?_

**" J'imagine que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? "** continua t-il d'une voix basse et sifflante. Dans son dos, je pouvais voir le sourire narquois d'une élève de la maison vert et argent et je dus presque me pincer pour me souvenir que si je lui faisais une grimace, le premier à y avoir droit serait le Professeur Rogue. Pas une bonne idée, donc.

**" Ben non. "**  
Galahad, avec qui je partageais la paillasse, m'écrasa délicatement le pied, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre d'autre ? Ce n'était, après tout, que la stricte vérité.

Son visage pâle n'était pas très loin du mien et je cru distinguer un infime tressaillement sur sa joue gauche. Colère ou rire contenu, je ne saurais dire.

**" Je peux donc aussi imaginer que vous ne savez pas quelle est sa particularité ? "** poursuivit-il d'une voix qui fit baisser les yeux de tous ses élèves.

**" Ben si. "**  
Alors là, je m'étonnais moi-même ! Je n'avais eu aucune intention de lui répondre ça, Merlin m'en est témoin !

Cette fois-ci, le tressaillement se fit plus sensible et ses grands yeux noirs se fermèrent à demi, comme s'il essayait de décider si je me fichais ouvertement de lui. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvais me venir cette intuition mais, curieusement, je savais exactement à quoi il faisait allusion.

**" En vérité, la Rose de Jéricho, de son vrai nom _Selaginella Lepidophylla_, n'est pas une rose et ne vient pas de la ville de Jéricho. Ce n'est pas une plante bulbeuse mais une curiosité végétale qui reprend vie dés que sa base est plongée dans l'eau. Ses tiges se déroulent alors pour former une rosette verte puis, quand on la prive à nouveau d'eau, elle reprend son apparence sèche et fanée. C'est donc cette faculté de survie qui intéresse les préparateurs de potion… "**

J'avais débité tout ça sans reprendre mon souffle et je sentais une sorte de picotement du côté droit de mon cerveau, comme si on creusait doucement dedans pour en extraire les informations demandées. Ce n'était pas une sensation franchement désagréable mais assez déroutante quand même.

Pendant une seconde, que dis-je, pendant une micro-seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait soit me gifler, soit éclater de rire. Mais il était très doué à ce petit jeu et, avant même que j'ai réalisé que j'avais pris l'avantage, il avait botté en touche et l'avait récupéré.

**" Dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail ? "**

Sa voix claqua dans le silence tendu et, pour un peu, j'aurais bien aimé claquer des talons et crier "oui chef ! ". Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait goûté la plaisanterie, pas vous ?

D'un pas toujours aussi assuré, le Maître des Potions reprit son inspection. Comme un animal de proie, il avait sentit la peur chez un de ses élèves et fondit sur lui.

_Pauvre Neville…_

Dés qu'il se fut éloigné de moi, je fut submergée de commentaires inaudibles.  
Un peu agacée, je fermais à mes camarades l'accès à mon esprit et repris, tant bien que mal, ma préparation, marmonnant dans ma barbe.

Pendant que j'effeuillais rageusement ma Rose, qui n'en était donc pas une, un vieil adage que mon cher grand-père affectionnait tout particulièrement me revint en mémoire. "Une teigne, c'est comme un mur. Si on lui rentre dedans trop souvent, on finit par se faire mal." () Un sourire monta lentement le long de mon visage et je jetais un coup d'œil par en dessous à ce cher professeur.

_Alors, c'est comme ça ? Bien… Très bien…_

Ma conscience se frottait les mains, de joie anticipée probablement.  
J'avais toujours était une fauteuse de trouble et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer, foi de Brianna !

**xoxoxoxox**

Moi qui pensais qu'après cette petite confrontation, nous en resterions là, je m'étais lourdement trompé. Pendant le reste du cours, Rogue prit bien soin de m'éviter. Ce n'était évidemment pas à mon goût, mais j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter et je fini par l'oublier.

Sans trop savoir comment j'avais fait pour ne pas faire exploser la salle, j'étais finalement presque venu à bout de la potion. Je contemplais d'un œil rond le chaudron dans lequel elle bouillonnait tranquillement, prête à courir au moindre bouillonnement suspect, m'attendant à une catastrophe imminente.

Galahad, sacré meilleur élève parmi les Enfants de Lumière, me souriait sereinement.

Son sourire me rappelait celui de la Joconde. Enigmatique. Oui, je crois que c'est ce qui le qualifiait le mieux. Il avait développé une douceur peu commune, aussi bien dans le ton que dans les gestes et je ne me lassais pas de le regarder. Quand Galahad faisait quelque chose, même d'aussi banal que de touiller une potion, ça avait quelque chose de fascinant.

**xoxoxoxox**

Après un baiser muet à son attention, je reportais mon attention sur les élèves assis devant moi, qui terminaient tranquillement la potion du jour. Une vague odeur d'œuf pourri, mais puissance mille, me sortit de ma molle contemplation et, tout en fronçant le nez, je jetais un coup d'œil soupçonneux au chaudron fautif.

_Evidement…_ murmura ma petite voix avec un ton fataliste que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Il s'agissait, bien sur, de mon propre chaudron que j'avais quitté des yeux une seconde de trop, alors que je continuais gaiement à le remplir. Avec autant de soudaineté que si on m'avait mis le nez dedans, je sus que je venais de faire une bourde. Et une grosse en plus.

Je tendis la main mais il semblerait que je n'ais pas été assez rapide et le petit morceau de je-ne-sais-quoi décrivit une courbe gracieuse avant de tomber dans le liquide bouillonnant avec un _plouf_ des plus ridicule.

_Oups !_

Instantanément, je fermais les yeux et tous les Enfants de Lumière plongèrent sous leurs bureaux, avec une coordination parfaite.

_**KABOUM !**_

Il y eut un court, très court, silence stupéfait.

**" MacKensie !!! "** rugit le Maître des Potions, les yeux lançant des éclairs, ses robes volant derrière lui, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un pas rageur.

Prudemment, je relevais la tête, ne laissant que mes yeux et ma tignasse encore plus ébouriffée qu'auparavant dépasser du plateau du bureau et, sans signe avant coureur, j'éclatais de rire.

_Tu sais que ton rire ressemble à celui d'une hyène asthmatique couplé à un barrissement d'éléphant atteint de sinusite ?_

Ce n'était probablement pas la chose à faire, comme en témoigna le douloureux pinçon de la part de Galahad, mais c'était vraiment trop drôle pour que je résiste.

Les murs et le plafond de la classe étaient couverts d'une substance épaisse et grumeleuse, qui dégoulinait vers le sol avec une feinte nonchalance et dégageait une odeur de poubelle oubliée dehors en pleine canicule.

Neville et Harry, son partenaire, avaient le visage entièrement couvert de poussière, sauf deux traces plus claires qui marquaient l'emplacement des lunettes du Survivant, lui donnant un air de famille avec sa chouette.

Malfoy sautait sur place, couinant à qui mieux-mieux, en essayant de se débarrasser de la substance qu'il avait reçu sur le visage. Hermione avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête comme un porc-épic et Ron contemplait d'un air désolé sa robe maculée et odorante.

Alors que je pleurais de rire, m'étouffant presque, toujours accroupie sous mon bureau, une main puissante me saisit au collet et me remit debout sans ménagement.

Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec la broche qui fermait la cape du Professeur Rogue. Hoquetant encore de rire, je levais des yeux brillants vers lui. Son visage courroucé envahit entièrement mon champ de vision et je déglutis difficilement tandis que mon épaule était toujours captive de sa main.

_Oh oh… On est mal là !_

**" 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! "** gronda t-il d'une façon qui me rappelait vaguement celle d'un gros chien juste avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque, une intense jubilation au fond des yeux. Toute la classe, Gryffondors et Serpentards inclus, leva vers lui un regard éberlué.

Dans le silence pesant et incrédule qui s'ensuivit, une petite voix se fit entendre.

**" Ahem… Professeur ? "** bafouilla Hermione, cessant un instant d'essayer de redonner une allure plus acceptable à ses longs cheveux.

**" Quoi ? "** rugit-il à l'adresse de la courageuse Gryffondor, les yeux plantés dans les miens.  
Un sourire goguenard s'étendit sur mon visage, comme l'horrible mixture sur les murs, tandis que des remous de stupeur secouaient encore la classe.

**" Brianna n'est pas une Gryffondor… "** bredouilla t-elle, visiblement très très mal à l'aise.

Il fit alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas de sa part. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et, de sa main libre, se pinça le haut du nez, comme pour combattre une migraine.

Pendant quelques instants, Severus Rogue, l'homme qui avait élevé la maîtrise de soi au rang d'art, s'était oublié et avait voulu me punir, comme si j'étais une de ses élèves et qu'il en avait le droit.

Je sentais les rouages de son esprit se remettre en branle et, la bouche tirée sur un rictus mauvais, il contempla un instant les dégâts occasionnés par ma faute, puis ma silhouette debout devant lui, toujours tremblante de rire contenu et enfin mes quatre Dorés, qui le contemplaient en silence, les bras croisés, une lueur au fond des yeux.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais fut coupé par la sonnerie tonitruante qui marquait la fin du temps qui lui était accordé. Il me lâcha enfin, me laissant abasourdie et avec une robe froissée.

**" Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez sortir. "**  
Sa voix était basse, comme si parler plus fort lui ôterait tout contrôle de lui-même.

Les élèves, toutes maisons confondues, ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Avant même d'avoir compris, j'avais été traînée dehors par la poigne vigoureuse d'Olorun.

Personne ne fit de commentaire et le reste de la journée passa sans autre incident.


	10. Chapitre 09

**Chapitre 09**

* * *

Hermione et Draco, les deux préfets en chef, firent leur apparition à la porte de notre salle commune, suivis d'Harry et de Ron. Freya, les y accueillit et les amena devant la cheminée sous l'œil curieux des autres Enfants de Lumière.

J'avais élu domicile sur le mince tapis devant l'âtre tandis que Galahad, assis derrière moi avec élégance, tentait, avec une patience infinie, de démêler le foin qui me tenait lieu de chevelure. Il y mettait tout son cœur, ne prêtant aucune attention à mes cris de douleur ou aux bordées de jurons que je lâchais quand il s'acharnait sur un nœud particulièrement récalcitrant.

Je boudais. Je m'étais fait passer un savon pour mon comportement soi-disant odieux et hors de propos vis à vis du professeur Rogue. Ce qui m'agaçait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'ils savaient pertinemment que je l'avais fait exprès. Je pouvais difficilement leur cacher un truc pareil. Sous leurs assauts, mon sourire suffisant s'était effacé petit à petit.

Quand les quatre élèves firent leur apparition dans mon champ de vision, je crus être sauvée mais, à mon grand désespoir, ils paraissaient complètement insensibles à mon pauvre sort. Je restais donc aux mains de mon bourreau.

**" Brianna ? Aurais-tu un instant à nous accorder ? "**

Pendant une seconde, j'eu envie de leur répondre que je pouvais difficilement refuser alors qu'une brosse à cheveux particulièrement vicieuse me retenait en otage puis, l'instant passa, et je les invitais à s'asseoir d'un vague geste de la main. Ils prirent place dans les larges fauteuils à oreilles qui trônaient autour du feu et semblaient vivement intéressés par notre conception de la décoration.

Je les laissais un instant contempler l'étrange spectacle d'une salle décorée par autant d'ego surdimensionnés qu'il y avait d'Enfants de Lumière puis, je claquais des doigts sous leur nez (en fait, plus j'étais plus proche de leurs genoux) pour attirer leur attention.

**" Bien, que puis-je pour vous ? " **

Ils se tortillèrent tous sur leur siège, signe qui m'aurait suffit à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas là de gaieté de cœur, s'ils n'avaient tous dégagés le même parfum d'inquiétude résolue. Hermione se redressa, toussota légèrement et se pencha vers moi, un air décidé sur le visage.

**" Le Professeur Rogue à fait savoir au Professeur Dumbledore qu'il te refuse désormais l'accès à son cours. Comme tu n'es pas une élève, le Directeur a accepté. " **

**" Oh. " **répondis-je stupidement, ne trouvant rien à ajouter à cette condamnation sans appel. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Mes frères me lancèrent un regard qui signifiait tellement de chose que je rosis légèrement, embarrassée.

**" A moins que… " **continua t-elle en tripotant un fil défait à l'ourlet de sa jupe, me regardant par en-dessous. Etrangement, j'avais l'impression de passer un examen particulièrement difficile. Hermione donnait toujours cette impression aux gens.

_A moins que quoi ? _

**" A moins que quoi ? " **répétais-je comme un perroquet, sous l'œil attentif des Dorés.

**" A moins que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme -je cite- une sale petite morveuse… " **termina la Préfete, souriant benoîtement.

Je lui lançais un regard outré, tandis que notre salle commune toute entière éclatait de rire.xoxoxoxox

Cette affaire réglée, l'ambiance était redevenue chaleureuse. Galahad avait cessé, à mon grand soulagement, de s'intéresser à mes cheveux. Je dois bien avouer qu'il avait fait du bon travail, même si je lui en voulais pour le coup de brosse final, asséné sur ma soi-disant tête de mule.

Olorun et Ron jouaient aux échecs version sorciers et je suivais d'un œil vaguement intéressé leur combat acharné. Izanami discutait tranquillement avec le petit prince des Serpentards et le Survivant.

**" Hermione ? Nous aimerions savoir si tu as trouvé d'autres informations sur la légende ? " **questionna Freya, rompant ainsi le confortable silence qui s'était installé.

**" Hum… En fait, Draco et moi avons découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. " **  
Elle s'interrompit, jetant un coup d'œil incertain aux autres occupants de la salle commune, plongés dans diverses activités plus étranges les unes que les autres.  
**" Peut-être faudrait-il rassembler tout le monde ? " **

**" Pas la peine. Ils sauront. " **répondit Izanami, levant vers elle ses grands yeux sombres mais pétillants d'intelligence.

**" Comment pouvons nous être surs qu'ils le sauront ? " **questionna vivement Draco, se rappelant probablement d'une scène identique qui avait eu lieu dans notre dortoir et à laquelle il n'avait eu qu'une réponse laconique.

J'avais bien envie de lui répondre que ça ne le regardais pas mais Olorun, sans quitter le jeu des yeux, s'éclaircit la gorge pour prendre la parole.

**" En fait, nous sommes tous branchés sur une seule et même conscience collective. Chacun d'entre nous a accès, à volonté, à une partie de la conscience des autres. Toutefois, une autre partie de nous reste inaccessible. Regardez ce qui c'est passé en cours de potion ce matin : Brianna a su qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et, à travers cet esprit commun, nous en a avertit avant même d'avoir pu formuler l'idée de danger. " **

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence dubitatif, seulement troublé par le léger grésillement d'une bûche dans la cheminée.  
**" Ca me semble cohérent par rapport à ce que nous avons appris. " **

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille et elle plongea la main dans son vieux sac d'école pour en extraire un cahier de note, passablement fatigué, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement.

**" D'après la légende, les Prêtres et les Prêtresses d'Avalon auraient créés, d'une façon qui nous échappe, un _Esprit de Lumière, _qui est si gigantesque qu'il est impossible à imaginer. C'est un fait unique dans les annales du monde magique et les Enfants de Lumière seraient, en quelque sorte, un mélange étrange entre une entité vivante et une émanation spirituelle de cet esprit. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous êtes reliés en permanence les uns aux autres… " **

Un Esprit de Lumière ? Hypothèse intéressante.   
Toutefois, cette idée me mettait mal à l'aise et je plongeais au fond de mon esprit, afin de décortiquer tout ce que j'avais appris à notre sujet.

**xoxoxoxox**

Après un moment de réflexion silencieuse, je me levais, les muscles un peu raides à cause de ma station assise prolongée, et défroissais ma jupe du plat de la main. Ma réflexion ne m'avait mené nul part mais j'avais une autre question, plus personnelle, qui pulsait sous mon crane.

**" J'aimerais parler au Professeur Dumbledore… Harry, tu m'accompagnes ? " **

J'avais à peine ouvert la bouche que ma garde rapproché c'était mise debout et je vis une lueur incertaine dans leurs regards. Mes compagnons savaient que je n'avais pas besoin d'un guide pour trouver mon chemin mais ils nous étaient difficile de rester éloigné longtemps les uns des autres et cette demande les surprenaient, je le sentais.

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête et m'emboîta le pas. Nous parcourûmes les couloirs en silence puis, je l'entraînais vers une alcôve suffisamment discrète à mon goût.

Pendant quelques instants, le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui, ténu, de la vie qui continuait à tourner autour de nous. Je me contentais de le fixer et il me rendait mon regard, sans crainte.

**" De quoi voulais-tu me parler Brianna ? " **questionna t-il d'une voix douce, qui gardait encore une trace infime de sa mue récente. Jamais je ne lui aurais donné ses 17 ans. Mon regard s'était immobilisé sur sa cicatrice et je dus faire un effort pour m'en détourner.

**" Tu sais que je ne suis pas ton ennemie, n'est-ce pas ? " **commençais-je, pas trop sur de la façon dont il allait prendre ce qui allait suivre.

**" Oui, je le sais. " **finit-il par dire et je décelais de la curiosité dans ses yeux.

**" Et tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas ton amie ? " **  
Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça et je lui laissais le temps d'assimiler mes paroles avant de continuer. Je voulais le rassurer et surtout, gagner sa confiance. Sans ça, il ne servait à rien que nous restions. Le Survivant devait nous accepter ou il se retrouverait seul.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, les serrant doucement et il ne sursauta pas à ce contact inattendu. L'alcôve était sombre mais je voyais briller ses yeux. Je sentais le pouvoir vibrer en lui, comme si j'avais été sa propre peau.

**" Même si je le voulais, l'amitié entre nous est impossible et je crois que tu sais pourquoi. Je présume d'ailleurs que tu sais que je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi, des choses dont tu n'as même pas encore conscience… " **

Ses mains étaient chaudes dans les miennes et, soudain, une peine immense m'envahie. Mais mes mains ne tremblaient pas et mes yeux restaient secs. J'avais, nous avions, une tâche à accomplir et il était trop tard pour nous. Mais pas pour lui.

**" Tu es le Survivant, le Sauveur qu'ils attendent tous. Je sais que cette situation doit te peser et que notre apparition est probablement un poids de plus. " **continuais-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il me sondait du regard et c'était un regard dur et froid, le regard d'un être qui avait trop perdu, puis il acquiesça et je lâchais ses mains, souriant à nouveau.

**" Mais, Harry, saches une chose : les Enfants de Lumière ne sont pas là pour lutter à ta place. Tu devras te battre. Et seul. Mais nous serons là, nous serons à tes côtés, de mille et une façons. "**

Je fis alors une courte pause, ne sachant comment lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à nous ajouter à la longue liste des gens pour lesquels il s'inquiétait.

**" Nous sommes les Guerriers du Temps Perdu et notre avenir est déjà tracé… "**  
Il me lança un regard perplexe puis, rapidement, je vis la compréhension naître dans son esprit.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je quittais notre refuge provisoire et prit la direction du bureau du Directeur. Il me rattrapa rapidement et saisit mon bras. Lentement, je me tournais vers lui, une question au fond des yeux.

**" Merci Brianna. Merci pour tout. " **  
Je hochais la tête et, sans qu'aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, poursuivis mon chemin.  
L'avenir du Survivant se mettait lentement, mais sûrement, en place.

**xoxoxoxox**

J'ai passé un long moment à parlementer avec la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial mais je finis par avoir le dessus. Mais c'était une bien maigre victoire puisque je me doutais qu'il lui avait dit de me laisser passer, cependant elle avait semblé décider de me compliquer un peu les choses. Je lui tirais la langue alors que l'étrange escalier se déroulait devant moi. Je gravis les marches deux par deux et, hors d'haleine, je toquais frénétiquement à la lourde porte.

**" Entre Brianna. " **  
Même quand on s'y attend, c'est toujours déroutant de se dire qu'il sait tout.

Je poussais la lourde porte et pénétrais dans l'impressionnant bureau. Il n'était pas assez tard pour que les portraits des anciens directeurs dorment, mais la plupart ne me prêtèrent aucune attention. Ce qui faisait bien mon affaire.

**" Professeur ? Veuillez pardonner cette intrusion mais je souhaitais vous parler. " **commençais-je, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, le regard fixé sur mes chaussures.

**" Bien sur, prend donc un siège. " **me répondis le vieux sage, avec un doux sourire.

Je m'installais dans le large fauteuil face à lui. Je m'aperçu alors que je ne touchais pas le sol et que je devais avoir l'air d'une gamine, perdue ainsi au milieu de cet îlot de confort, chose que je n'avais pas remarqué lors de ma précédente visite des lieux.

Il repoussa sa plume vers un coin de son auguste bureau, plume qui continuait à écrire lentement, accompagnée de nombreux parchemins.

**" J'imagine que tu voulais me parler d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? "**

Le Directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde magique me souriait avec douceur, les mains croisées sous son menton. Je me contentais de hocher la tête, brusquement intimidée.

Je me demandais si, finalement, c'était une si bonne idée que ça, que de préparer sciemment le futur.

**xoxoxoxox**

Dans un état second, j'avais repris le chemin de mon dortoir.  
Tout ce que j'avais appris ce soir tourbillonnait dans mon esprit et je m'arrêtais dans un couloir sombre, appuyant mon front brûlant contre la pierre froide.

Après quelques instants, je me décollais du mur à contrecœur et poursuivis mon chemin.  
Quand j'arrivais à notre Tour, le calme régnait, la plupart des Enfants de Lumière dormaient.

Je m'assis devant la cheminée, sur le tapis, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi, à ressasser des choses qui ne seraient jamais, jusqu'à ce que la fine main de Freya se pose sur mon épaule. La jolie blonde me conduisit à notre dortoir, me soutenant comme si elle craignait de me blesser. Elle me mit au lit, me borda. Elle me caressa les cheveux, qui malgré les efforts de Galahad reprenait peu à peu leur aspect rebelle, me murmurant des mots doux, jusqu'à ce que je ferme les yeux.

Alors, elle m'embrassa sur le front, avec une douceur toute maternelle, tira les lourds rideaux de mon lit autour de nous, et l'obscurité m'accueillit dans ses bras apaisants.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Paisiblement allongée sur mon grand lit, j'attendais patiemment pour m'endormir que ma conscience ait choisi dans mes albums de souvenir celui auquel nous allions rêver ce soir.

Je somnolais, envahie par une douce torpeur, sur le point de rejoindre le royaume des songes, quand une vive douleur me fit bondir hors de mon lit. Je tombais douloureusement sur le sol de notre chambre et croisais les regards de mes compagnons de chambre. J'y lut, comme s'ils étaient moi même, ce qu'ils ressentaient.

La souffrance me plia en deux et je cherchais difficilement mon souffle. La vue brouillée par des larmes brûlantes, j'étais à genoux sur le sol froid, mes mains serrant mon crâne comme s'il allait exploser.

Haletante, je fis la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire et j'appelais à l'aide. Ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide classique, puisque je ne prononçais aucun mot, mais plutôt une impulsion télépathique, à destination de la seule personne qui comprendrait cet appel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui m'avait paru durer une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas puis Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue firent irruption dans notre chambre.

Aussitôt qu'il nous vit, le Directeur prit la direction des opérations.

**" Minerva, allez chercher Poppy et Hermione ! " **

Elle disparut alors dans un tourbillon de tissu écossais tandis que Severus s'approchait de nous rapidement. Avec une délicatesse difficile à imaginer chez un homme comme lui, il nous fit léviter vers nos lits.

Pliée en deux, les joues ruisselantes et les yeux rouges, je tendis la main vers le Maître des Potions. Ses yeux brillèrent d'hésitation puis il prit ma main et la serra, comme s'il comprenait que j'avais besoin à tout prix d'un lien physique avec le monde réel.

Je me sentis aspirée à l'extérieur de mon corps, le mal rayonnant dans chacune des fibres de mon être. Je gémissais doucement et fermait les yeux. De terribles images se bousculaient sous mes paupières fermées et la nausée m'envahit.

_Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! _

J'eu un haut le cœur qui me broya la gorge. Mes larmes, salées et chaudes, se mêlaient à la fine pellicule de sueur froide qui avait recouvert mon corps. Je sentais ma chemise de nuit se coller à mon corps secoué de spasmes.

**" _Kup'asprá ! _" **criais-je d'une voix étrangement rauque.

J'avais parlé mais ce n'était pas ma voix qui prononça les mots fatidiques. C'était la voix même de l'Esprit Originel, Ceridwen, et à travers elle, celle des Fils du Premier Monde, vibrante de douleur et de haine. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais utilisé l'ancienne langue de la Lune, la langue des sorciers, depuis longtemps oubliée.

Puis tout cessa et j'éclatais en sanglots bruyants et désespérés. Je me jetais dans les bras vigoureux qui me soutenaient et, dans ce refuge inattendu, j'eu à nouveau cinq ans, pleurant la perte de la femme qui m'avait donné la vie, pleurant la perte des êtres aimés. Je m'accrochais à lui, gémissante, froissant sa robe noire entre mes doigts.

Je le sentis se raidir, pourtant, je ne reculais pas, le serrant encore plus fort. Après quelques instants de combats intérieurs, le Maître des Potions sembla se faire une raison et une main large caressa mon dos, m'enjoignant silencieusement de me calmer. Je laissais aller ma tête contre son torse

**xoxoxoxox**

**" Brianna ? " **

Le Responsable de Serpentard m'éloigna précipitamment de lui mais, à ma grande surprise, m'étendis avec une grande délicatesse sur mes couvertures froissées. Dumbledore prit sa place sur le bord de mon lit tandis que Severus s'éloignait, probablement pour apporter son aide à l'infirmière et à sa jeune aide, arrivées entre temps.

**" Brianna ? Mon enfant ? Que c'est-il passé ? " **

Ma vision était encore floue à cause des larmes mais je perçus tout de même l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

**" Il l'a tué. " **

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je voyais ma petite voix repliée sur elle-même, encore secouée de gros sanglots mais une partie de moi décida de faire face et je me redressais en position assise. Mes yeux brillaient d'une éclat furieux, je voyais la flamme qui me rongeait se refléter dans les lunettes en demi-cercle du Directeur de Poudlard.

**" Il l'a tué. Elle était l'une des notre. Il l'a torturé, juste pour le plaisir. " **

Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les entourant de mes bras, dans une vaine tentative de me protéger du froid intense qui m'envahissait.

**" Qui ? " **me questionna t-il avec une grande douceur, sa vieille main parcheminée caressant doucement ma tête baissée mais, cette fois-ci, ce contact ne m'apaisa pas.

**" Voldemort ! " **

J'avais craché son nom. La haine, une haine si glacée et si aiguisée qu'on aurait pu s'y couper, faisait battre mon cœur.

Il ne tressaillit pas à l'évocation du nom maudit mais son regard se fit encore plus triste. Je sentais qu'au fond de lui il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se préparait dans cet esprit si noir.

**" Même si c'est pénible, je dois te poser une question…Comment s'appelait-elle ? " **

Un violent frisson me secoua à la pensée que l'on ne parlerait plus d'elle qu'au passé.

**" Menfra… Elle s'appelait Menfra… Elle vivait en Italie. " **

J'étouffais un sanglot tandis que des images de ses derniers instants passaient en boucle dans mon esprit. J'entendais encore le rire aigu de son bourreau.

Pendant quelques douloureuses minutes, j'avais été avec elle, j'avais été elle, j'avais souffert avec et pour elle. Elle avait eu conscience de ma présence, de la présence de chacun de nous. La Lumière l'avait envahie juste avant que son cœur ne s'arrête et elle avait su qui elle était. Je revoyais encore ses yeux verts si brillants, légèrement bridés, chargés de souffrance, tandis que l'Esprit de Lumière la rappelait à Lui.

Dumbledore se leva et resta un instant silencieux et immobile face à moi.

**" Je vais envoyer l'Ordre sur place. " **finit-il par dire d'une voix lasse, dans laquelle le poids des ans se faisait sentir. Malgré ma rage et mon chagrin, je le plaignais, sincèrement.

Avant de quitter notre chambre, il se retourna vers moi, une main sur la porte, son visage qui habituellement respirait la bonté semblait soudain plus vieux.  
**" Je suis désolé Brianna. Sincèrement. " **

**" Je sais… " **répondis-je à la porte close.

**xoxoxoxox**

Pomfresh et Hermione avait fait du bon travail et mes frères dormaient à présent d'un sommeil sans rêve, les stigmates de ce qui était arrivé à l'une de nous pourtant bien visibles sur leurs visages à présent détendus.

Nous, les Dorés, avions refusés la potion qu'elles nous avaient proposées, malgré l'air désapprobateur de Rogue. J'avais d'autres chose autrement plus importantes qu'un conflit avec le Maître des Potions à régler et je l'ignorais. Je crois, avec le recul, qu'il a été vexé de cette attitude, mais il ne me l'a jamais montré par la suite.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, nous avons tenus un conseil de guerre.  
Notre but était simple, bien que double. Nous devions à tout prix protéger les Enfants de Lumière qui n'avaient pas encore été retrouvés et confrontés à la Source.

Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux ceux que nous devions récupérer mais ils étaient si dispersés à travers le monde que la tâche s'annonçaient ardue. Nous avions tous compris, dans un éclair de pénible lucidité, le rapport entre ce qui était arrivé ce soir et tous les crimes qui avaient secoués la communauté internationale quelque temps auparavant.

Apparemment, Voldemort connaissait la légende et avait décidé, purement et simplement, de nous éliminer. Nous n'avions aucune idée de la façon dont nous allions procéder, mais nous avions un avantage certain sur Dumbledore quand il nous avait fait chercher car, maintenant, nous sentions, à travers le voile opaque de la distance, l'étincelle brûlante qui faisait de nous ce que nous étions.

Ensuite…   
Ensuite, notre vengeance serait terrible.

Les Enfants de Lumière entraient en guerre et leur courroux allait s'abattre sur le monde.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 **

* * *

**  
**

Après ça, tout c'est enchaîné, ne nous laissant aucune chance de réaliser que, cette fois-ci, nous étions entrés de plein pied dans un conflit dont l'issue était incertaine.

La guerre avait réellement commencé pour nous et nous allions y prendre une part très active, au péril de nos vies, pour des gens que nous connaissions à peine.

Mais, à notre façon, nous les aimions, ces gens pour qui nous allions donner nos vies.

Sans amour, nous n'étions rien.  
Sans amour, les Enfants de Lumière auraient ignorés ce monde.

**xoxoxoxox**

Je crois que notre don d'empathie est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Bénédiction car ça nous permettait une réactivité hors du commun. Malédiction car toutes nos émotions sont exacerbées jusqu'au point de non-retour et s'amplifient au fur et à mesure qu'elles passent des uns aux autres…

Le lendemain, il sautait aux yeux de tout le monde que quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, nous était arrivé…

Une petite Verte à la frêle silhouette avait sombré dans un mutisme dont elle ne sortait que pour blesser ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher, ne se calmant à nouveau que lorsque le sang coulait. Deux Rouges s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre dans un accès de rage qui avait fait trembler les murs et il avait fallu conjuguer nos forces pour les séparer.

Quant aux Dorés, nous n'étions pas épargnés par l'hystérie.

Olorun, habituellement si souriant et si placide, répondait à la moindre réflexion par des accès de violence. Freya et Izanami se disputaient âprement sous l'œil énervé de Galahad. Quant à moi, je montrais les dents encore plus que d'habitude et ce n'était nullement pour plaisanter.

Bref, nous étions dans un tel état d'énervement que quelques incidents eurent lieu pendant les premiers cours de la matinée. Aussi, le Professeur Dumbledore décida, avec l'accord total et sans réserve du corps enseignant, de nous accorder une journée de liberté.

J'avoue que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à pulvériser pas moins de trois chaudrons lors du cours de potion et je crois que Severus m'aurait volontiers arraché le cœur, si le regard sombre des autres Dorés ne l'avait pas suivi dans chacun de ses mouvements, avec une acuité à vous faire froid dans le dos.

**xoxoxoxox**

Epuisée, je posais mon front brûlant sur la pierre froide de la Tour d'Astronomie où nous nous étions réfugiés, à l'abri des regards.

Galahad était en train d'expliquer à la bande du Survivant les événements de la nuit et je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, trop absorbée par les informations en provenance de l'extérieur qui me parvenait à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

L'alarme avait été donnée et les tenants du savoir ancestral avait été rappelés.

Je ne peux pas vraiment vous parler d'eux, car je suis liée au secret par ma nature d'Enfant de Lumière mais sachez juste qu'ils sont un des multiples bras auxquels nous pouvions faire appel.

Les Enfants de Lumière étaient maintenant en sécurité. Tous. Sauf un. Dont la lumière s'obstinait à fuir chacune de nos tentatives, nous laissant approcher, jusqu'à le toucher, puis s'éloignant à nouveau de nous. Mon énervement était tel que, si j'avais pu, je serais moi-même allée le chercher, par la force si nécessaire, mais je ne pouvais m'absenter. Pas maintenant, alors que le péril se rapprochait.

**xoxoxoxox**

Je me rendis compte que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ma petite voix. Un peu inquiète malgré tout, car quand votre conscience reste silencieuse, ce n'est pas toujours bon signe, je partis à sa recherche dans les méandres de mon esprit.

Après une visite intéressante dans mes archives personnelles (quel fouillis là dedans !), je finis par la retrouver.

Vous dire que j'étais stupéfaite serait loin de la réalité…

En effet, elle m'attendait, confortablement installée sur un canapé en cuir, dans une petite pièce dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. J'étais même sure qu'elle n'avait jamais existé avant ce jour et n'existerais probablement plus après. Mais le plus surprenant était la personne qui lui faisait face : un jeune homme était assis nonchalamment dans un magnifique Chesterfield et me sourit quand je m'approchais.

**" Bonjour Bree. Je suis heureux de te voir enfin. "**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma petite voix, qui était mon double parfait, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme pour dire que c'était uniquement mon problème.

**" Qui est-tu ? "**

La vue d'un inconnu dans mon propre esprit ne m'amenait pas à faire preuve de politesse et ma voix était un tantinet agressive. Harry m'avait parlé des incursions du Sombre Seigneur dans sa tête, ce qui me rendait encore plus méfiante qu'à l'accoutumé.

Les mains sur les hanches, je me redressais de toute ma hauteur et lui lançait un regard noir, sans toutefois réussir à l'impressionner.

**" Je suis Raphaël. " **me répondit-il sans se départir de son agaçant sourire, me fixant par en dessous. J'attendis plus de précisions, mais elles ne virent pas.

Je me rapprochais sans quitter l'intrus des yeux et pris place à côté de ma conscience, qui regardait ses pieds et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Je me sentais vraiment bizarre, tout ceci frôlait un peu trop la folie à mon goût.

**" Es-tu un Enfant de Lumière ? " **finis-je par demander, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de l'insaisissable flamme que nous traquions depuis plusieurs jours.

Il éclata alors de rire, ce qui me surprit et, avouons-le, me vexa.

**" Qui y'a t-il de si drôle ? "** sifflais-je, les joues empourprées par la colère.

**" Pardonne-moi. " **répondit-il en s'installant un peu plus confortablement au fond de son fauteuil. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis me sourit doucement, presque avec tendresse, ce qui me parût bien incongru.** " Je ne suis qu'un messager. "**

**" Un messager ? De qui ? Dieu ? "** demandais-je avec ironie, me basant sur son prénom aux consonances angéliques.

Ma question sembla l'amuser, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma hargne. J'avais déjà suffisamment de soucis comme ça, pour ne pas rajouter un intrus qui prenait ses aises dans mon inconscient. Je sentais l'approche d'une violente migraine, un terrible bruit de tambour qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

**" Allons ma douce Bree, ne te souviens-tu pas ? "**

**" Je ne te connais pas. " **répondis-je avec mépris.** " Je ne t'ai jamais vu de ma vie. "**

Ma réponse parut le décevoir et un soupir lui échappa.

**" Bree, voyons ! Regarde-moi bien et tu comprendras... "**  
Voici une réponse sibylline comme je les aime, songeais-je amèrement.

Toutefois, j'obéis et entrepris de l'examiner avec attention.

Il était plutôt grand, mais tout en finesse. Rien à voir avec la forte carrure d'Olorun, ni celle, plus fragile, de mon doux Galahad. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient du même noir de jais que ses yeux. Il avait le teint plutôt pâle et ses mains aux longs doigts aristocratiques semblaient n'avoir jamais effectués de tâches ingrates. Ses traits me paraissaient familiers mais n'éveillaient pourtant aucun écho dans ma mémoire. Si, comme il l'affirmait, je le connaissais depuis longtemps, il ne devait pas m'avoir laissé une impression impérissable !

Non, définitivement, je ne le connaissais pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma conscience, pour voir si elle, elle le connaissait, mais elle avait disparue, nous laissant seuls.

**" Désolée, je donne ma langue au chat ! "** déclarais-je avec une jovialité feinte.

Visiblement déçu, il poussa un nouveau soupir et se pencha un peu en avant, jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité m'agaçait prodigieusement, c'était une violation caractérisée de mon territoire, et je m'apprêtais à le repousser fermement quand il parla à nouveau.

**" Je suis le messager de Ceridwen elle-même et je- "**

**" Tais-toi ! Comment oses-tu ! " **le coupais-je avec brutalité. Dire que j'étais furieuse aurait été un euphémisme. Comment osait-il souiller ce nom ?

Ma véhémence ne parut pas le gêner outre mesure et j'eus envie d'effacer son sourire suffisant à coup de pied.

"** Regarde-moi, _a banacharaid_, ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes quasiment identiques ?"**

A ce stade de la conversation, je n'étais plus en colère. Non, je bouillais. Littéralement.

Ma magie vibrait autour de moi comme un essaim furieux et, avant même d'y avoir pensé, je l'avais envoyé valdinguer contre le mur de la pièce. C'était, certes, une pièce immatérielle et je me doutais bien que nul mal ne lui serait fait mais je fus satisfaite quand il se releva et que je constatais que son stupide sourire avait enfin disparu.

**" Ma douce Bree. Toujours aussi impétueuse à ce que je vois... "**

Je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement mais il revient s'asseoir, comme si de rien n'était.

**" Trêve de sentimentalisme, le moment n'est pas à l'évocation de nos liens, aussi important soient-ils. "**

Je lui offris ma plus belle grimace mais, au fond de moi, j'étais plutôt d'accord.

Il se disait messager ? Soit, qu'il délivre son message et qu'il s'en aille !

**" Bien. Que veux-tu ? "**

**" Je suis venue te parler de ton destin, du destin des Enfants de Lumière. Cette prophétie que vous avez faite n'est qu'une infime partie d'un vaste tout... "**

**" Oui, je sais. Morgause- " **commençais-je avant d'être coupée par sa voix impatiente, comme si j'étais une vilaine petite fille qui ne voulait pas retenir ses leçons.

**" Non. La douce Morgause n'est que celle qui a donné forme à la légende. Mais la légende est tronquée. Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne sait pourquoi Morgause a véritablement privé tous les descendants d'Avalon de leur pourvoir."**

Devant mon air indifférent, il poussa un soupir profondément agacé et poursuivit d'un ton un peu plus vif. Décidément, il soupirait beaucoup. A croire que je l'énervais…

**" Ne comprends-tu pas ? "**

Je haussais les épaules et Raphaël passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux. Visiblement, cette intrusion lui coûtait cher en énergie et mon manque de coopération n'arrangeait rien.

**" Non, bien sur. Tu ne comprends pas. " **continua t-il plus bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

**" Mais alors, explique moi bon sang ! "**  
Bien malgré moi, ça m'avait échappé.

Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre si étrange entretien, j'eus de la sympathie pour lui. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, il devait être bien seul.

**" Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'Antique Magie est à l'œuvre aujourd'hui. Et que toi, et les autres, vous êtes à présent les réceptacles d'un pouvoir qui a dormi pendant des siècles, accumulant au fil du temps une grande puissance et ce, dans un seul but. Le coût en est élevé mais c'est le prix à payer pour rentrer chez nous, pour rentrer à Avalon. "**

Rentrer à Avalon ? J'étais de plus en plus perplexe mais je sentis avec étonnement mon cœur battre plus fort et une douce chaleur m'envahir à l'évocation de cet improbable chez-nous.

**" Pourquoi es-tu venu ? "**  
Il me lança alors un regard las et, à cet instant, je sentis de la compassion pour lui.

**" Pour te prévenir. "**

**" Me prévenir ? Mais de quoi ? "**  
Toutes ses réponses étaient trop vagues à mon goût et je l'interrogeais avec brusquerie.

**" L'enfant de la prophétie doit vaincre. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Il faut que tu le- "**

**" Bree ? "**

C'était la voix de Galahad, mais je l'entendais comme si elle avait du traverser un long tunnel tapissé de coton. Raphaël s'effaça et je ne pus entendre ce qu'il voulait me dire de si important.

**xoxoxoxox**

Alors, j'ouvris les yeux, passablement déboussolée.

**" Je... Je crois que je me suis endormie. " ** répondis-je à Galahad, dont le visage inquiet me surplombait.

Je me levais avec difficulté à cause de mon immobilité prolongée, serrant la main tendue par mon jeune ami. Doucement, comme si j'étais une délicate fleur de cristal, il me dirigea vers l'escalier de la Tour, dans la ferme intention de me ramener avec lui dans notre dortoir.

Je ne résistais pas, je n'en avais pas la force.

Juste avant de passer l'arche de pierre, je m'immobilisais, sous le regard doux et interrogateur de Galahad. Une présence de plus en plus palpable faisait vibrer l'air au son d'une funèbre mélodie et je relevais la tête, scrutant, sans vraiment le voir, le paysage qui s'étendait à nos pieds. Je laissais mon regard dériver sur la forêt interdite, masse sombre et indistincte dans la nuit.

_Enfin…_ murmura ma petite voix, d'un ton vibrant d'impatience contenue.

Oui, enfin.

Alors, une évidence me transperça l'esprit, comme un fer porté au rouge sur une peau fine et Galahad resserra sa prise sur mon corps soudain devenu flasque.

Le Mal serait bientôt aux portes de Poudlard.

* * *

_A banacharaid : Mon amie_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Depuis ma conversation avec Raphaël, j'avais une conscience bien plus aiguë de qui j'étais, de ce que j'étais…

Galahad m'avait ramené, encore inconsciente, dans notre dortoir, où les filles m'avaient bordé avec une tendresse infinie, avant de se blottir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, au pied de mon lit, tandis qu'Olorun faisait les cent pas, comme un animal en cage.

Bien entendu, ils savaient. Difficile pour moi de leur cacher quoi que ce soit.  
La Mémoire leur était revenu en même temps qu'à moi et maintenant nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson sur un rythme unique et hypnotique.

_Avalon. Avalon. Avalon. Avalon._

Ca faisait mal, tellement mal, mais nous avions accepté, car notre sacrifice rendrait sa beauté à Avalon et sa paix au monde d'Harry.

Tant d'histoires. Tant de vies. Peut-être à jamais brisées.

**xoxoxoxox**

Après une nuit douloureuse, nous avions décidés de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, même si nos cœurs étaient endeuillés. Pourtant, les habitants de Poudlard ont du voir quelque chose dans nos yeux car, quand nous avons poussés les porte de la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, le silence est tombé comme un couperet et tous les regards se sont tournés vers nous.

En allant m'asseoir à ma place, j'ai croisé le regard de Draco, puis celui d'Harry, et dans leurs yeux, je pus voir le reflet des ténèbres qui avaient envahis nos vies. Je ressentis alors pour eux une bouffée de tendresse qui me prit par surprise. Si fragiles, si jeunes, si purs encore.

Ma vaine tentative de réflexion sur l'humanité du héros de ce monde fut contrariées par l'arrivée du courrier. Bien sur, nous n'en recevions pas mais nous partagions l'angoisse des élèves dont les parents étaient hors des murs protecteurs du château, à la merci d'un psychopathe.

Hermione se jeta sur la pile de courrier, envoyant voler des dizaines de lettres dans les assiettes de ses condisciples et finit par se rasseoir, mordillant ses lèvres, un air de profonde perplexité sur le visage. Laissant mon regard parcourir la salle, je découvris que d'autres élèves avaient la même attitude.

Lentement, je me glissais aux côtés de la jeune brune et haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

**" La Gazette n'est pas là.** **" **fut sa seule réponse.

Et, alors, que j'allais lui demander pourquoi elle accordait autant d'importance à la présence quotidienne de ce ramassis d'ineptie, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, livrant passage à un homme visiblement exténué.

**" Papa ! " **s'exclamèrent les têtes rousses, la peur rendant leurs visages livides.

**" Arthur ! " **s'étonna le Professeur MacGonagall en se figeant sur son siège, une tasse de café à mi-chemin de sa bouche, comme si elle était incapable de faire un geste.

Les deux cris fusèrent en même temps, tandis que l'homme se dirigeait en titubant vers la table professorale, tenant un de ses bras contre sa poitrine. Dumbledore se précipita vers lui et posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule. Arthur Weasley, puisque c'est de lui qu'il s'agissait, murmura quelque chose qui fit reculer le Directeur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Malgré sa faiblesse, son murmure avait été suffisamment sonore pour être entendu dans le lourd silence qui avait suivi son entrée, et, d'un seul coup, ce matin comme les autres se transforma en répétition de l'apocalypse. Les élèves hurlaient, pleuraient. Les professeurs étaient blêmes et les fantômes muets de stupeur.

Le Ministère était tombé dans la nuit.

**xoxoxoxox**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pomfresh apparaissait pour récupérer le père des rouquins et l'avait dirigé avec célérité vers son infirmerie, suivie d'une cohorte de visages inquiets. Au même moment, le Directeur s'était levé et avait réclamé le calme d'une voix puissante.

Maintenant, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Dumbledore, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Le silence était tel que personne n'osait ne serait-ce que remuer une oreille.

Soudain, un petit bout de parchemin se matérialisa devant moi et je le dépliais lentement. J'avais l'impression que les craquements du papier résonnait comme des coups de tonnerre sous le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Puis je lus le message et, même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas, un gloussement m'échappa, heureusement assourdit par la main que j'avais vivement plaqué sur ma bouche.

_**Personne n'arrive à se taire comme Dumbledore.  
On a du mal à s'entendre réfléchir à cause du silence.  
H.G.**_

La tentative d'humour d'une Hermione au visage blafard me réchauffa le cœur et je lui souris tristement, avant de faire passer le message à Olorun, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction.

Le Directeur se leva et le silence se fit encore plus profond, tandis qu'il laissait son regard vagabonder sur les visages effrayés de ses si précieux élèves.

**" Mes enfants, nous vivons un bien triste moment mais nous devons y faire face, ensemble.  
Je ne souhaitais pas en arriver là mais nous n'avons plus le choix…"**

Il fit une pause, durant laquelle son regard sembla se poser sur chacun d'entre nous.

**" Les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années sont consignés dans leurs Salles Communes. Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années monteront la garde pour protéger les plus jeunes. Quant aux sixièmes et septièmes années, si vous êtes d'accord, vous patrouillerez dans le Château, tandis que les professeurs s'occuperont du Parc.****"**

Il se rassit pesamment dans son majestueux fauteuil et baissa vers nous des yeux emplis de fureur.

**" Dès maintenant, les portes de Poudlard sont fermées. Allez mes enfants et que Merlin vous garde ! "**

Dans un brouhaha indescriptible, que nul ne prit la peine de faire taire, les étudiants se levèrent et commencèrent à cheminer vers la sortie, guidés par des Préfets mortellement sérieux, alors que le Survivant se dirigeait vers nous.

Soudain, comme s'ils se réveillaient d'un long et pesant sommeil, le Château et ses habitants semblèrent véritablement prendre conscience de notre présence et de ce qu'elle impliquait. Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers nous et leurs regards brillaient de peur et d'espoir mêlés.

Une larme perla, puis une autre, et bientôt, tous les Enfants de Lumière pleuraient silencieusement sur ces enfants innocents, car le Mal était aux portes de Poudlard.

**xoxoxoxox**

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, je pouvais constater que Dumbledore connaissait et appliquait avec brio la maxime romaine ; _Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum_, soit _Si tu veux la Paix, prépares la Guerre._

En dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, l'orage grondait et se rapprochait inexorablement. Bientôt, il serait sur nous. Le vaillant Directeur prit la direction des opérations et fit appeler tout ses alliés. Des sorciers qui lui étaient fidèles aux Aurors survivants, en passant par les Géants qu'Hagrid avait réussi -Merlin seul sait comment- à convaincre, tous répondirent présents.

Tandis que la Résistance officielle prenait ses quartiers sous les regards curieux bien qu'un peu effrayés des élèves, la Résistance officieuse -à savoir nous et les alliés du Survivant- était déjà prête depuis longtemps. En effet, ayant perçu une conversation à propos de la défunte _Armée de Dumbledore_, Freya s'était jeté sur moi, au détour d'un couloir, pour me faire part d'une de ses idées qui, si elle paraissait complètement dingue au premier abord, s'avéra excellente.

L'AD reprit donc, sous notre direction et dans notre Tour. En plus de les aider à perfectionner leurs propres sorts, nous prîmes plaisir à leur apprendre quelque uns des nôtres, qui, nous en étions persuadés, feraient grande impression.

**xoxoxoxox**

Le Survivant et moi avons eu une petite discussion.

Nous avions décidés, comme le Château semblait posséder des yeux et des oreilles, de nous retrouver, à minuit, au bord du Lac. Bravant les interdictions et les consignes strictes, Harry, vêtu de sa Cape d'Invisibilité, et moi, désillusionnée, avons passé plusieurs heures à marcher.

Parfois, le silence s'abattait sur nous pour de longues minutes, tandis que nous ruminions nos divergences sur ce que nous avions finis par baptiser "Le Plan". Finalement, nous sommes parvenus à un accord de principe et, alors que l'aube rosissait le ciel, nous avons repris le chemin de nos dortoirs respectifs.

Je n'en ai pas parlé à mes camardes et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'à fait Harry ; après tout, il était habitué à tout partager avec ses amis de toujours, avec qui il formait Le Trio.

Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cette discussion, malgré le danger de notre plan, avait rallumé l'étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux émeraudes…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Après les différentes épreuves que nous venions de subir, nous acceptâmes avec délectation le calme des heures qui suivirent. Heures qui devinrent des jours, puis des semaines. Toutefois, bien que goûtant le bonheur de vivre comme si tout était normal, nous sentions au fond de nous que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête, une simple accalmie avant que se déchaîne la fureur de l'ouragan.

Une bête sauvage me rongeait les entrailles, n'aspirant qu'à laisser éclater son pouvoir, et je voyais dans les yeux de mes frères luire ce même éclat glacé.

Malgré tout, nous faisions bonne figure. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

**xoxoxoxox**

Septembre passa. Parfois lentement, comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol pour nous offrir uniquement de brefs instantanés des événements, parfois si vite que je me demandais où étais passé les jours qui nous séparaient de la confrontation finale.

Halloween, ou plutôt Shamain, comme nous l'appelions entre nous, approchait à grand pas.  
C'était un jour particulier. C'était le jour où la frontière entre les mondes était ouverte…

**xoxoxoxox**

Notre vie, ainsi que celles des élèves, avait donc repris un cours qui pourrait passer pour normal.

Dumbledore avait accepté notre requête concernant notre retour en cours, car n'avoir rien à faire de nos journées en attendant que les élèves nous rejoignent nous rendais fou et nous portions sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Olorun avait fait une peur bleue au Professeur McGonagall quand il s'était transformé en panthère, son animal favori, pendant le cours sur les animagi et avait bondit sur le bureau professoral. Tous les élèves avaient quitté la salle en l'espace de trois secondes, hurlant à la mort.

Mon adorable géant était déçu et penaud, car il avait seulement voulu montrer ce dont il était capable à cette femme qu'il vénérait presque et voilà qu'il se faisait tirer l'oreille par une lilliputienne (comprendre moi).

_Dis donc, tu peux parler toi…_ susurra ma petite voix, après une mise au point avec Olorun sur ce que nous pouvions, ou ne pouvions pas, faire. Et effrayer les élèves et les professeurs était exclu.

Quant à moi, avec une certaine angoisse, matinée d'un plaisir pervers, j'avais repris le chemin des Cachots, où le Maître des Potions me surveillait comme le lait sur le feu, ne me lâchant pas d'une semelle, tournant autour de moi comme un rapace. J'avais aussi remarqué que tous les élèves, toutes Maisons confondues, surveillaient eux aussi le moindre de mes gestes.

A ma plus grande joie, Severus et moi avions pris l'habitude d'échanger de nombreuses piques d'une acidité à perforer le sol du château jusqu'au centre de la Terre.

_Un de ces jours, on va réussir à le faire sourire, j'en suis persuadée !_ jubilait ma petite voix en se frottant les mains d'impatience, suite à une conversation qui avait fait, j'en suis persuadée, pétiller ses yeux.

Je passais aussi beaucoup de temps avec Hermione, fascinée par son savoir quasi encyclopédique, tandis qu'Olorun et Ron se livrait un combat sans merci sur le plateau de leur jeu favori ; les échecs.

Bref, malgré la menace qui planait au-dessus du Château, et le fait que nous étions en quelque sorte coupés du monde, nous essayions d'avoir une vie aussi ordinaire que possible…

**xoxoxoxox**

Alors que nous pensions pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce moment de répit, un autre événement vint perturber notre toute nouvelle et fragile sérénité, conquise au prix de douloureuses larmes.

Exceptionnellement, après de nombreuses et houleuses négociations, et pour cause de belle journée ensoleillée, nous avions obtenu l'autorisation d'entraîner les membres de l'AD à l'extérieur, tant que nous restions dans les limites proches du terrain de Quidditch, surveillés par trois professeurs installés sur les gradins et par de nombreux élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années qui s'étaient joint à nous.

Et, ce fut peut-être une de nos plus grandes erreurs…

**xoxoxoxox**

Alors que nous étions en train de nous disputer gaiement pour savoir quel sort nous leur montrerions en premier, je vis Harry se figer et, quelques secondes après, une vague de froid mordant dévala la pente herbeuse, plongeant le Parc tout entier dans une stupeur endormie.

**"Les Détraqueurs…"** murmura le jeune brun à la cicatrice, si bas que je dus presque lire sur ses lèvres soudain bleuies. Il y eu un moment de flottement puis des cris quand ils apparurent et que les élèves qui nous entouraient comprirent ce qui les attendaient.

Créatures de cauchemar, ils glissaient vers nous avec une lenteur et une grâce parodique. L'éclat du ciel parut s'éteindre et un vent glacé, mordant nos chairs, figeant nos souffles, se leva, apportant avec lui une odeur terrible de chair avariée.

Une image, une illumination plutôt, me frappa de plein fouet et je sondais l'âme du Parc, me rendant compte en une seconde que de nombreuses personnes n'avait pas encore pris conscience du danger et que, par conséquent, elles étaient vulnérables.

Alors, une idée folle, comme seules peuvent l'être celles trouvés en des moments de fortes tensions, s'imposa à moi. Ma petite voix m'encourageait vivement alors que je me concentrais, sans quitter des yeux ces êtres monstrueux. Agir sur les choses demande beaucoup plus d'énergie que d'agir sur les gens et, bien que la température fut glaciale, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit mon front.

J'utilisais un signal, un signal dont j'étais sure qu'il serait entendu et, plus important, compris. J'utilisais un signal ancré dans l'inconscient collectif depuis le Moyen-Age, avec ses épidémies de peste et ses invasions barbares, depuis les deux guerres mondiales et leurs alertes nocturnes. Je trouvais deux cloches au sommet d'une des plus hautes tours de l'école et leur fis sonner le tocsin. La musique des cloches, terrible pour qui l'a déjà entendu, se répandit alors sur le Parc.

Cette tâche ne m'avait pris que quelques secondes et déjà, les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de notre petit groupe.

Je projetais mon esprit vers eux pour tenter de connaître leurs intentions -simple tentative d'intimidation ou réelle attaque- et je me heurta à un tel mur, un véritable bloc de glace noire, que j'en fus toute étourdie.

Une main sur mon coude, celle de Drago, me permit de ne pas me retrouver à genoux et je lui adressais un sourire reconnaissant, bien que mes lèvres, soudain couvertes de gerçures, saignaient.

Un gémissement retentit derrière moi et je vis un des jumelles Patil s'effondrer gracieusement sur le sol froid. Je sentais l'affolement et surtout la peur qui suintait d'eux comme une odeur désagréable.

**xoxoxoxox**

Peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi nous n'avions même pas songé à fuir ?  
A suivre les élèves qui couraient vers l'unique refuge, vers Poudlard ?

Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais, pour nous, il était impossible de songer à autre chose qu'à une confrontation. On nous donnait enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose, de prouver que nous n'étions pas qu'une simple légende, et nous n'allions certainement pas la laisser passer.

Pourtant, la chance n'était pas de notre côté. Ils étaient une cinquantaine, abominable mur noir qui s'avançait vers nous en ondulant, comme une tempête qui approche sur l'horizon, et nous n'étions que dix Enfants de Lumière, secondés par une poignée d'élèves et trois professeurs.

Les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Alors, sans aucune consultation et d'un même mouvement fluide, nous nous placèrent en première ligne.

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva du groupe des fidèles du Survivant mais Olorun le tua dans l'œuf d'un seul coup d'œil. Le Professeur Snape, puisqu'il était présent, eut un simple reniflement de mépris mais je fis comme s'il nous donnait son accord.

Alors, sans un mot, je donnais mes ordres. J'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux ouvrir mon âme, qui déployait déjà ses immatérielles antennes en direction des mes frères. Rapidement, une Verte, saisissant au passage le Professeur Chourave, éloigna tous les élèves incapables de se défendre, les enfermant dans le stade de Quidditch. Quatre autres Enfants de Lumière la rejoignirent au sommet des gradins, formant un puissant pentacle de protection.

Côte à côte, nous formions une mince ligne blanche face à la marée ténébreuse.  
Côte à côte, nous étions prêts à nous battre ou à mourir.

**xoxoxoxox**

**" Harry ! "** appelais-je doucement.  
Une main se posa sur mon épaule et, sans me retourner, je lui expliquais mon idée. Je sentis qu'il hochait négativement la tête et je grognais de mécontentement. Le temps n'était plus aux négociations, les créatures n'attendraient pas que nous nous mettions d'accord sur une stratégie.

**" Fais ce que je te dis ! " **aboyais-je. Je le sentis hésiter mais, rapidement, il fit passer le message et je reportais mon attention sur les Détraqueurs, à quelques dizaines de pas de nous.

Ce que j'avais prévu était d'une simplicité enfantine. Le seul moyen de nous débarrasser de ce cauchemar était un puissant Patronus. Mais même Harry, face à cinquante monstres, n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire.

**" Maintenant ! " **hurlais-je de toute la force de mes poumons en saisissant la main de Freya tandis que celle d'Olorun se refermait avec force sur ma main restante.

Nous étions cinq. Le Cercle était à nouveau fermé, la Puissance ranimée.

**" Expecto Patronum ! "** hurla le Survivant, rapidement suivi de ses amis et des professeurs.

Un flash de lumière aveuglante envahit alors le Parc. Notre apport d'énergie leur avait permit de créer un véritable mur de lumière blanche, plutôt que leurs habituels patronus. Le mur semblait parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes et des formes spectrales se mouvaient à l'intérieur de cette brume enchantée.

Lentement, presque gracieusement, la muraille, comme mû par une volonté propre, se rapprocha des créatures de l'enfer, engloutissant les plus proches dans un silence assourdissant. Une odeur atroce de chair brûlée arriva jusqu'à nous, portée par le vent, et le mur de lumière continua son office, implacablement, dirigé par notre conscience collective.

Sans un mot, sans un cri, les Détraqueurs survivants prirent la fuite, se dissipant dans l'air glacial comme l'ombre d'un mauvais rêve nous quitte au matin.

Cette attaque n'avait durée que le temps d'un battement de cœur et, pourtant, nous étions tous exténués. Alors, quand je sus que les élèves étaient en sécurité, je tombais à genoux, le souffle coupé, les yeux plein de larmes brûlantes.

**xoxoxoxox**

Bien évidemment, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous remettre que Dumbledore en personne nous tomba dessus, ses yeux brillants de fureur contenue.

_On va déguster !_ gémit ma petite voix et je la fis taire d'une tape sur la tête.

**" Pourquoi ? "** me demanda l'honorable vieillard alors qu'il me relevait d'une main. Son regard posé sur moi me fit frissonner, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi en colère, pas même lorsque nous avions décapité une splendide statue de Rowena Serdaigle en voulant jouer avec des Cognards enchantés par nos soins.

**"Car nous seuls pouvons apporter l'espoir dans le cœur des hommes… "** répondis-je dans un souffle. Ce qui n'était, après tout, que la stricte vérité. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent alors en moi, fouillant mon âme, et la poigne qui me broyait l'épaule se relâcha.

**"Nous en reparlerons. "** déclara t-il avant de me lâcher totalement et de se précipiter vers le Survivant, visiblement mal en point. Pomfresh, avec son remarquable instinct, apparaissait déjà aux portes du Château, suivi d'une nuée d'élèves, les bras chargés de chocolat.

Les remontrances seraient pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, dégustant le chocolat offert généreusement par une troisième année rougissante et qui avait pour nous le goût de la victoire, nous nous éloignâmes d'eux, les laissant panser leurs plaies.

Hermione se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de son petit ami et se dirigea vers nous, d'un air décidé.

**" Par Merlin ! A quoi pensiez-vous ? Qu'aurions nous fait s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ? " **Visiblement, la jeune fille aux yeux noisette aussi était en colère contre nous. Je haussais les épaules et me tournais vers elle, prenant ses mains glacées dans les miennes pour les réchauffer d'un baiser.

**" Nous ? Il ne nous arrive jamais rien. N'oublie jamais ça. C'est nous qui arrivons aux autres. "** répondis-je avec un sourire carnassier, tandis que mes yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur prédatrice.

Et je la plantais là.

Saisissant la main fine et douce de Galahad dans la mienne, je l'entraînais dans une course échevelée autour du Lac.

Après tout, nous aussi, nous n'étions que des enfants…


End file.
